diffrenet
by BleachLover2346
Summary: what if Rukia were a human teenager who was a out cast that had a specail power and Ichigo was made a shimigame by a unknown soul reaper. Will ichigo try and learn about the new foster girl who moved in next door or leave her alone ichiruki -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE FAMILY 

**"Okay Kuckiki-chan time to meet you new family" A****izen says cheerfully climbing into the drivers seat to bring me to a new place called Karakura town something I'm not sure. This was my 6th new family this month everyone always complained that I was to gloomy and sad. I wouldn't blame them I've been like this for years it all started when I was four years old...that day was terrible brother blamed it all on me just because I was diffrent he said" It's all your falt mommy and daddy are dead and we're being sperated you distroyed our family!" Bayakua yelled that was the last day I smiled and saw my sister Hisana, she found a foster family a lot of nice people that's what she tells me in her letters. At that time when it all happened brother was 10, he found a foster family they were rich and kind he once told me. Now he was a owner of a big business company he told me on the phone. I can still hear the haterd in his voice when he speaks to me. I may onlybe 15 years old but my life has been a dramatic, bullying, rumor, billions of new foster homes, deaths and blamed filled life. I stared a my black rimmed mirror that I've had since my parents were alive, the reflection of my pale white skin, big, bright blue eyes surrounded by black eye liner and dark eye shadow ,short black hair that that reached my jaw line the bang I lert hang on my face with a few free strains dangled in place. I hate my reflection it reminds me of a hopless, sad, smart, killer of a person. I placed the mirror in my black and pink bunny backpack. I peered down at my small hands that were covered by my black & white long gloves, the hands that grant souls a second chance. " Kuckiki-chan I think you'll like these people their understanding, friendly and happy people" Aizen says the last family he said that about turned out to be abusive, cruel, and voilent. "Perhapes Aizen-kun maybe" I spoke then stared out the window in silence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING**

**After the long car ride we finally arrived in Karaukra Town there were tall buildings, tones of cars, house why'd they call it a town it was a huge city in my view there were a tone of people great more people to insalt me for being diffrenet in clothing and many other things like books. I never got why they insalted my clothing we all have our diffrenet tastes so what if I like wearing fish net tights, dark colors, high tops, skirts and black things they match my gift. Aizen pulled up at a building that read ' Koursaki Clinc' on the front great a doctor some one that will think I'm depressed just great. "Gin she's here!" a woman with blonde and red hair squiled she had big breasts I wonder if it's hard to shop with breast that big, from my view I may have a small body but I am decent size. Aizen opened the door for me and I got out slowly making sure my skirt wouldn't rise up. A man with white hair, pale skin was standing beside the woman, I swear I've seen him before some where he gave me a smile that gave me the creeps." Awe! She's a little emo girl Gin! She's looks like a doll!" the woman squiled well that was a shocker to me most people say wow black and inslat me right away, a doll I look like a doll is that a good thing or a bad thing, I'm not sure but oh while they seem nicer then the other families I've had before." This is Ichimaru Gin and his wife Rangiku" Aizen spoke I just nodded it's not my thing to just speak to new people right away for a reason. " Shy one I see, don;t worry we'll break you of that" Gin spoke " Shy this one never just quiet enjoy" Aizen said emptying the car of my bags. When a large man with a bread came jumping out of the clinc at me I swiftly grabed my bag and swang it blank in his face " Kuckiki-chan that wasn't ever nice " Aizen exclaimed " Sorry sir" I spoke to the trembling man "She's ... got good reflexes Gin-kun" he wimpered " Serves you right old man!" yelled a young girl with black hair standing outside she looked at me and smiled nicely like I was a new friend " I'm Koursaki Karin " she spoke when another girl appeared with little brown hair " And I'm Koursaki Yuzu and that's our father Koursaki Isshin you'll meet brother later" Yuzu introduced I nodded " This is Kuckiki Rukia " Aizen spoke I looked around the area seeing the house when a window caught my eye. There was a teenage boy with bright orange hair stareing down at me, he had a scowl painted on his face that's just cool a scowl yeah your a cool kid when I though he was just a sour person he locked eyes with me amber eyes they gave me a happy feeling thats a first in a long time the word happy but they were warm and comforting. A kind, gentle smile appeared on his face like he was happy or something. The stare was broken when I was dragged into the house I am to be leaving in, it wasn't bad it was warm and roomy like a house should be. Rangiku lead me upstairs " Aizen-san told us your favourite colors purple and black so we decorated your room to your fit " Rangiku says " Thank you Ichimaru-chan" I spoke louging my bags up the stairs. Finally reaching the room I placed my bags down it was fitted for me the walls were striped with black and purple, a large bed with red velvet covers white & purple with black stripped pillows laid on top the bed, tones of books mostly manga's and poetry, there were lamps to brighten the room, a desk for homework with a computer on top and a window facing the Koursaki house covered by black curtens. Rangiku pulled the curten closed " Sorry about the view of Isshins son's room it's the only room we have Kuckiki-chan " Rangiku explained " It's perfect Ichimaru-chan I don't mind it" I spoke she nodded and gave me a bright smile. She started to leave " I'll let you settle in.. if you don't mind but Isshin's son is coming over to show you around town later" Rangiku says I nodded and contuined to put my clothing away in dressers." Just tell me when he's here if I don't answer just send him up if need and Thank you again Ichimaru-chan"**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : TEARS **

**I began to unpack my things my clothing was in the dressers, my make up on the top. I lifted the heaviest bag I have with a _zip_ it was open to reveal my books my favourites if you may Shake spare, The gathering, manga's, Romeo and Juliet, Twilight's and many more peotry. Once I finished that I hung up my posters mostly of paramore, skillet, skillex, rock bands and dark band you would hear the others were my own drawings I paid to get postered I'm a great artist for people and myself but rabbits are my weakness; I sat down on the bed when I noticed the gaint black rimmed mirror in the room in the far corner it looked like my small mirror that caused me to glance over at the bag it was in I walked over to the bag and pulled out my clock and ipod touch I set the clock up then plugged the earphones in my ears, blarred the music and grabed the mirror left in the bag alone with the sounds and music of paramore in my ears I focused my power on the mirror that was designed to activate them. In the glass showed my parents mom with her blue eyes, long black hair, short. Dad with his bright happy smile painted on his face slittly tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes; then there was a picture of Bayakua young in the rain in tears screaming their names " MOMMY! DADDY!" he screamed when I appeared in the distance in a aqua blue dress I ran over to their cut and seprated bodies. I shacked them but nothing " please... please..please mommy! Come on daddy ! Wake up PLEASE!" I screamed. " It's your falt they're dead all your falt !" Bayakua yelled causing me to curl up on the bed stopping the mirror of the memory I wish to forget but am remained of everyday when I'm insalted the tears poured out on my eyes and I softly wimpered was it all my falt they are dead just because of this gift did I kill my parents and cause my siblings such pain. My falt... they're dead it's all my falt just because of the ablity to give souls a second chance. A strong hand touched my back and rubbed it softly with warmth. "Don't cry" a sweet voice that was manly told me causing me to jump off the bed in to a dark corner."Hold on don't be afraid " the boy said running his fingers threw his bright orange hair, who the hell does he think he is coming in here while I'm unaware then touch me to comfort me this is a personal violention damn it. The room went silent for a little while he sighed and kept stareing at me in the corner " Listen I'm not a perverted person so no need to hide from me I swear" he spoke i shook my head no there was no chance in hell was I to go and trust this person who just really frigthened me no way nah! dah hell no. The silence grew again when a ringtone went off a rock band I scurred over to my bag and opened the front pocket. I could feel his eyes on me which was a little annoying if you ask me the music got louder and louder as the pocket was opened more and more. I reached in and grabed the phone that was pink with bunny stickers on it. I flipped it open and clicked talk, pressing the phone to my ear I could hear busy workers in the back ground, fax machines, heels on the hard floor.**

**"Hello"**

**" Rukia I heard you got a new foster family today"**

**" Yes I did nii-sama I can hear your still at work why do you call, this isn't my first foster home so why do you call to give me a congrate of a sort"**

**He softly chuckled into the phone as if I were a joke of a person but the truth was I was confused on why he called he never calls me unless he was thinking of that day and wished to blame me so he can move on, with his day. But why now?**

**" You did get the humor in the family.. but Aize-kun contacted me to make sure we talk more since I live in the city your in now and Hisana is also he wishes for us to meet again for old memory sakes which I wish not to..." **

**" Why not do you wish to see your siblings again see what we look like now... if we've changed or manged to achieve goals or a sort it would be dear to see you nii-sama and see Hisana again I believe wouldn't it ?"**

**" Rukia it would be grand to see Hisana again but... I just don't want to see a killer of our parents oka-"**

**" You don't wish to see me! Nii-sama you should know I nev-"**

**"Rukia you now what you did a 11 years ago I told you then and I'll tell you know It's all your falt they're dead how could you ever think diffrenet your stupid gift kilt them! Bolth mom and dad they were after you they should have taken you! I swear your just a mistake mom and dad made that killed them!"**

**"..."**

**I could speak the tears running down my face seemed to take my voice with them my voice started to come back ' end the conversation quick don't give him the satifaction of hearing you fall to tears and peices end it now' I thought as quickly as I could I put myself together to speak. **

**" Listen Rukia I called because I so happeneds Gin and Rangiku work for me their good people just don't kill them like you did to our family cause you'll be a hated person in my book and I need them for my company and Hisana wishes to see you again before your first day at school tomorrow she wishes to meet you at the local park to caught up don't kill her either she's the only good sibling I've got rigth now that I know of that still pure "**

**"Of course brother" **

**"of course" I repeated before hanging up the phone the bullying I got from school's were nothing to my brothers rath. He was always remaining me how he hated me for that day, it haunts me enough to have no parents to say it's not your falt but to grieve on my own. I wiped the tears away quickly I stood and tossed the phone to the floor " It's my falt their "I whisphered to myself. **

**" Why where you crying ?" the boy asked knocking me back to reality quickly "I was not crying " I stated last I needed was this guys insalts to make me hate my self more then I already do now.I just want to feel happy again not to feel alone or sad to be happy like many but no one wished to let me be not even my brother." Yes you were crying don't lie " he spoke "I... I wasn't crying " I replied " You were crying Rukia please tell what was wrong and why your so upset " he spoke I gave him a puzzled look he seemed shock himself of his own words. " Rukia eh? You gave yourself the right to my first name" I spoke in a soft tone I honestly didn't care. " Rukia I'm Koursaki Ichigo " he says " You did it again Ichigo " I spoke he smiled at me warmly " So did you " ichigo says I nodded and headed to the bookselve to find a book to help my sadness. " Why were you crying Rukia ? " he asks once more " memories" I answered. "I guess thats all I'll get from you" he spoke but I didn't answer I started to flip threw a large book " You like poetry " he spoke. I nodded yes when I found one of my favourite qoutes 'Hear my soul speak:The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service ( the tempest 3.1.60-3) ' I read . I sighed gently to calm my sadness and grief." Are you going to talk to me at all?" Ichigo asks I put the gaint Shakespare book away and turned to him. I followed his amber eyes trace my body I stared at his body man was it musclar and hot but then my brothers words floated in my head, I turned away "Listen Ichigo you are not required to be my friend or act as though you are, it would be best if you didn't even speak to me " I spoke remembering my brothers words. " Well to bad I like to do the opposite people say" he spoke .**

**I leaned into him so I was right in his face to get the point across " You won't learn much from me" I whisphered his touched my face with a strong, warm hand " What secretive?I'll crack you eventually midget " he spoke with a devilish voice the fire in my soul grew and went to my eyes "Midget! Midget! Hold your tongue you strawberry! I'll... I'll... I'll" I stopped myself from saying the words I would never do " Fisty and temper or,you'll what?" he asked "I'll do nothing strawberry " I said softly " W-what no I'll kill you no I'll kick you just nothing " he said shocked I nodded "Your a box full of mystery's you know " he stated " Possible" I replied "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE ?" a voice yelled "NOTHING !" Ichigo yelled back " WE'LL HURRY UP KOURSAKI WE'RE WAITING !" the voice yelled.**

**Ichigo turned to me with caring eyes "We better get going Rukia better they kill us " he spoke I nodded and grabed my matching scarf that match my gloves and headed down stairs.**

What kind of secrets can rukia hold? sorry if i made bayakua a jerk or asshole didnt mean to review please and thanks for reading so far next chapter will be better for you guys I hope and sorry bayakua fans


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER**** 4: OLD TIMES **

**We made it down the stairs to see the group of people a young woman with strawberry hair and gray eyes. A boy with black hair and glasses and another with short brown hair and tanned skin muscular and tall. " Kuckiki-chan you okay?" Rangiku asks from the side of the stairs. I nodded sliently Gin gave me a smile that gave me the creeps most. I waved quietly,when Rangiku started sign language with me ' Are you truly alright?' she signed ' I'm fine Ichimaru-chan don't worry about me, youv'e been truly kind to me and I thank you' I replied signing was always a great way not to talk most foster families don't know how.. I had to learn when I was a child do to my gift. Rangiku is the first I've ever known to no the language as a foster family I wonder if her husband knows how to as well I'll find out one of these days I hope if I'm here long enough.'You look like you were crying from the tear stains on your face ' she signed back I faced the stairs I wonder if it's to late to disappear from here and go anti-socal like I which is a habitat of mine." You okay ?" Ichigo asked for like the billionth time ' Yes' I signed he gave me a clueless look like I were a alien or godzilla." She said yes " Rangiku spoke for his cluelessness to disappear " Really sign language another secret way not to talk to people midget" Ichigo spoke you cocky bastard I lost my temper I sent a clear message. **

**A straight kicked square in the back sending him to the floor I was in rage when he landed I turned to Rangiku who was trying not to laugh "Sign language is a form of art in a quiet but expressive way you strawberry! If you inslat my height join the long bloody list of people that I had to put up with this is a warning if it happens again you will not be a male anymore damn it !" I spoke in rage anger Gin looked at me with a brighter smile. " She's fisty I see, Aize-kun was right your not shy little Kuckiki you talk silent but with expression " he spoke I hopped over Ichigo who was starting to get up off the floor. "The little mid-" I glared at him hard and evil most people call it the 'Kuckiki glare' because all the Kuckiki's do it with ezz. But brother says I have it down the best apparnetly my big blue eyes send the worse evil message to shut whoever the hell up which is true from this view. A loud laughter broke my thoughs I turned to the Ichimaru's who were laughing but why? " What's so funny ?" Ichigo asked finally the idiot was asking a useful question. They finally stopped when a serious mode entered the room well thats a real kill joy.**

**" Kuckiki-chan how many foster families have you had ?" Rangiku asked I shrugged I honestly don't know all depends on the people mostly 4 a month but sometimes 6 times a month so the recorders all werid and uneven. Things are getting way to close in here I feel trapped with new people and laughter I must escape soon before someone decides we're all friends brother would kill me if I killed any one because they got to close to me that they did something stupid like sucrafice their life for mine." What's your name?" the young woman asked you really want to know my name, trust me you don't want to know me nor my name this is too much for me.**

**Their better off not knowing me I turned to the staircase and began to go up "Where you going ?" Ichigo asked I ignored him, and kept on my way."Just give her sometime Ichigo-kun she'll come around " Rangiku spoke " Why'd you adopt her ?" the young woman asked "Why Inoue-san? "Ichigo asks " I..I...I don't like her! Koursaki-kun! She's quiet, dresses werid, mean ... diffrenet!" Ohrime spoke I leaned against the bedroom door as I hear these things thats what I'm used to those words. I need to get out of here now but how I glanced around the room for a escape " the window " I muttered then scurred to the window pulled the curtens back and began to unlock the window. It was stuck I tried and tried but nothing with all my might I pulled upwards. " Come on..come on ..open " I struggled then the window flung open. I sighed in relief and climbed threw the window I landed on the roof, facing a brick wall that must be Ichigo's room " Rukia " sounded from behind me it was Ichigo's voice it sounded like he was looking for me which was a good thing. I slowly walked to the edge on the roof, then jumped " force" I spoke softly I foruced my power on myself my palms grew warmer threw my gloves my feet didn't touch the ground which meant it worked. I floated off the ground in silence I forcused more and more; till I was flying threw the sky. The wind blew threw my hair gently it was relaxing my mind you wouldn't know how much I missed flight, I used to fly alot before my foster families grew questioable about how I got out of the house, especailly when I lived in old apartment buildings with no fire escapes so I stopped, brother always told me not to use my power but I didn't listen worth a damn to him when it came to flight but the other power my gift had I hadn't used in years.**

**I bursted threw a cloud with a quick movement leaving a fluffy tunnel of my being there the bright sun warmed my face. Gentely flying past the white condincation the could cover broke, revealing the city the tops on buildings and busy streets. A brigde with a stream underneath caught my eye I dove down to the water and bolted when I flew over the surface causing it to splash upward. I went back to the clouds high up then stopped my focus letting myself fall threw the air like I wished. Once I noticed the moon rising in the sky I forcused one last time and flew to the street I landed in a back alley way. I walked to the street were the houses were when I noticed Ichigo on his stepps waiting for someone I stuck to the shadows so he wouldn't see me and ask where I had been. **

**A strong pressure filled the air the same pressure that was present days before my parents deaths causing me to stop once again a soul of a young girl appeared threw the fence her hair in pink tails she wore shorts and a heart cover t-shirt she had freckles she had tears pouring from her eyes her soul chain was wearing short she was being forgotten. She wrapped me into a hug " Please... please ...please give me a second chance" she pleaded just like old times souls coming to me for a second chance.**

_well next chapter is " second chance " _

_review and rate pleeease _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SECOND CHANCE **

**The girl was being forgotten and was sad, I bent down to her height " PLEASE! PLEASE! GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE !" she screamed with tears "Rukia" Ichigo's voice sounded I turned my head to were he was shit he could hear her what if he sees me, then all hell would wake. His eyes were staring right at the spot I was in at the momment with the soul he kept looking at me, I held my breath with his stare he sighed deeply then turned to stare at my window good he didn't see me.." Please Miss!" she yelled " ssshhh... let me see" I spoke she wiped her tears away I looked over at Ichigo who was still looking at my window. Why was he here? I hope he doesn't see me right now.."He's been there since you left, he seems like he cares it's kinda sweet to me don't you think so?" she spoke I turned to her. He's been out here since I left what that long now I truly feel guilty, " He's better off with someone else trust me everyone I care for ends up losing their life or someone dear to them I learned that years ago" I told her I returned back to Ichigo he looked depressed and worried maybe he thinks I ran away from here or was kidnapped, lost, harm somewhere.**

**" Miss my mother always told me that no matter what happens, who it is that everyone deverse a person to care for, love, have a friendship nor be alone because of their destiny no matter how bad your life or what's to come.. you can't take the world of your shoulders trust me it just come crumbling down on you" she spoke a question came to mind when she told me this how did she know about a second chancer or me for the matter there's only one in the whole world me I'm all alone so how. "How do you know there's a second chance ?" I asked she took a deep, long sigh. "My mommy always told me a story of death at night about the two way street of death, there were two streets your soul must chose the first one is to become a forgotten person and let your soul die you become a monterous beast, eating our souls and people. The second street is when a Soul Reaper finds you and does a specail event that sends you to this place called Soul Society were you become a Soul Reaper or you live a peaceful life like a normal life. But there was one person who had the power to look into your past and your future. They decide if your destined for greatness and chose wether your to be reborn or easer your dead like nothing ever happened to you. Everyone forgets except for the person and yourself, you are the only one to know the person you never forget them or what they've done for you" she explained. That's the good part on my gift, nobody knows the bad part just the good.**

**They only know the part that benefit's them , I looked up at the moon big, bright, beautiful shining in the night time sky. ' Mom..Dad why did you enjoy my gift think that it was a blessing to have a child to give something so pericous is it that it's a amazing thing or a great deed to have in the family' I though " Let me have a second chance please.." the little girl spoke. " Give me your hands"I ordered, she followed I forcused my power and touched her hands. A flash of white appeared at my eyes as I closed them. **

**Before me was a family photo of a woman with long black hair in a large braid, with white skin and deep brown eyes she had a bright happy smile on her face she stood next to a man with long white hair, white skin and brown eyes their names were Uohana and Utitake. The girl was in the middle of the two happly smiling they remained me of what my family once was, her name was Umi she was only 8 years old. Her farther was a person with a bad health but always loving and happy she loved him dearly, her mother was a sweet person humble and soft spoken she alos loved her dear. Her dead was a horrible dead we appeared on a sidewalk the sun high in the sky she was heading home from a friends house she slept over at for the night. When a man snuck up behind her and pulled her into a black cold car, the smell of smoke filled the air causing us to cough heavily. The car ride wasn't long they forcefully pulled her out of the car, the land scape was a farm with rolling hills, a large red barn in the front of it all with a dirt road that lead to it. They throw her inside the barn and locked her in they kept her in there for a whole week threw out the whole week they would come in and beat her and rape her she grew depressed, weak, sad, and scared. **

**The only thing she wanted was to be back home with her parents to hug her, kiss her goodnight and tell her she can make it but she was all alone. The day she died she though of the story of the loop hole to death and how she promised if anything happened to her she'd find the person and come back to her the man came back he beat her to death, then burned the body also buried the ashes after. She was talented she can sing, she is flexible, smart her future was grand with a good career and happiness. **

**I opened my eyes they were pouring tears from the sences, her parent were losing hope in her survial after almost a 6 months . "Please" Umi whisphered "Thy of those who weap,return,give of thou a, chance to live , laugh,love again. Begin" I whisphered I was a little surprised at how I remembered the words I used to speak I my mind. Her worst feeling washed over my soul sad and weakness hit the hardest depression wasn't major or really there sad was deep with in, I took my hands off hers my breath was heavy I was extremely tired I stood up and walked over to Ichigo who looked up then smiled at me like I were a billion dollars. When a monsterous growl was heard behind me I turned my head to see a hollow with a skeleton mask, blazing red eyes like ruby's, green fur and large claws they wanted a second chance to like Umi who was starting to get a solid figure again "Second chance " it growled I grew weakier and fell onto all fours " I'm..sorry ..but I'm ... to tired.. sorry.." I panted. The monster grew angry I would to if it meant to have happiness like my gift gave, " Rukia watch out!" Ichigo yelled at me he can see the hollow ? What the how can he-**

**A large claw come at me it touched my side creating a deep cut the force sent me flying into the pavement I hit my head it trobed with a terrible pain my side burnered with endless pain I screamed with pain it was high pitch and loud the hollow walked up to me I glanced over at Ichigo's body that was limp like there was no life in it did he faint or get knocked unconciess cause his eyes are closed. The first time in 11 years I restore a soul I get clawed and throwen with force, a red, warm liquid touched my hand a puddle of my blood I was laying in "MISS!" Umi screamed and ran over to me she kneeled beside me with tears in her eyes. She was almost done her body and face only her chain was still there but leaving slowly, the hollow roared causing up to bolth look up at it. It is just a soul that was in pain, sadness, forgetten like many souls to know what their life was like brings me a grand pain to know that I can't help it and bring it back it was a crying soul in my eyes a large black sword sliced the hollow in two "no" I muttered in pain tears came from my eyes poor this to want a chance but never get it that was my falt. **

**The hollow disappeared revealing Ichigo in a black rode with the large sword he stood proud and tall. But he looked worried for me "Shimigame" I muttered in pain my eyes grew heavy and tired when Ichigo rushed over to me he was back in his body, he lifted me head up " Stay up Rukia stay with me okay.. I'll get you some help just stay awake don't sleep "Ichigo whisphered he picked me up in his arms in a craddle way and began to run down the street. The side walk was empty only the street lights, lite the way "Midget " he muttered as he stared down at my face "Watch.. it ..I'm not asleep so I can hear you also... my legs aren't injured ..got that strawberry" I spoke weakly in a pant still. His scowl turned to a chuckle " When are you going to tell me how you know that girl?" he asked " You mean the soul... when.. you going to tell me your ... a shimigame Ichigo?" I asked he gave me a puzzled look like I was stupid and I was telling him something forgein.**

**"Whats a Shimigame?" he asked . I snuggled deep in his chest for warmth I could hear his heart beating a fast rythm either he's nevrous, the running is getting to him or he's scared I know his secret life from being normal I took a deep breath in taking in his scent he smelt nice... what I'm I saying no stop get a hold of yourself Rukia jeez what is wrong with you damn it. But he does smell nice. Shut up god I think the blood lose is getting to me "Fine...act like a idiot wear your scowl like a sour person but trust me when I say this I'll catch you again Ichigo and you'll regrette lying to me right now at this ever momment " I spoke my hausten was to strong dragging me to a sleep " WAIT! SIR!"I heard Umi yell that was the last I heard or saw.**

**I had a dream less sleep when I awakened I was in a forgien room empty a single window were the moon shined threw a throbbing pain hit my side and head. I winced in pain I lifted from the floor bed I was put on to rest I turned to my side to see the brigth orange haired boy sitting there with his scowl. On the other side was Umi who was sleeping silently on the floor she looked so peacefully, a suffling of feet was heard from the door it was slowly pulled open putting a light in the room. In the hall way stood a man with a hat wearing sandales what the hell , who is, where am I?**

**"Good your up. We need to talk " he spoke I shook my head no I'm not talking to a person to wears bloody sandales and a hat with track pants he looks odd like he needs a shave and a good shower." I'll wake up Kousaki-kun then to get what I wish out of you it would be a shame he just got to sleep" the man whisphered walking closer to Ichigo "No don't I talk with you if you wish sir" I spoke softly he smiled and nodded at me he, headed out of the room and I follow silently.**

Thank you for reading! Shout out to 'Dark Little World '

next chapter is " Hisana " hope you enjoyed

rate and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: HISANA **

**As I followed the strange man down the hall I noticed a clock that flashed 8:12 really only eight today doesn't wish to end I guess, let's hope I'll last. What is it he wants to talk about anyways, a panic rised in my stomach oh god no he probably knows about my gift what have I done all hell will break lose if he knows. I should have kept my ground but Ichigo seemed so peaceful in his sleep plus he didn't ask if I were alright it seems like today that was the most popular question to ask it was getting annoying. He brought me to a room full of machines, beds, computers this must be his lab there were a tone of sheets on the floor with lines and words I've never seen in my entire life this place is a huge mess.**

**" Mind the mess would you it was clean before Koursaki-kun brought you, which is strange for me ever to meet a human girl who seems so quiet and normal but to possibly hold so much secrets that no one knows not even Koursaki-kun himself. But he's seems so intrested in you and I can see why by my machines" he spoke I couldn't look at him at all just kept to the side " What is it you wished to talk with me about that was so grand back in the room I was resting in?" I asked I just want to get this over with so I can leave without a notice. "Sit would you their questions " he spoke I searched the room for a spot a to sit, but everything was a mess I caused this really... I jumped over sheets of paper and machines to finally reach the bed.**

**"What is you name Kousaki-kun wouldn't tell me ?" he asked whats with people today with my name "Kuckiki Rukia and what is your Sir ?" I asked he gave me a smile like I was a teasure, I wish poeple would stop smiling at me. I don't mind Ichigo's, Rangiku's or the Kousaki girls but the elder man kinda give me the creeps like their creepy rapiest or something. " Kisuke Urahara, but call me Urahara Kuckiki-chan " he spoke. I don't care what I call him I'm just tired of people knowing my name but I don't know theirs especailly strangers. He rised from his seat and aproached me quickly he touched my face with a hand it's still not to late to keep the guess of them being rapiest, but why'd Ichigo bring me here so I can be raped wow what a great though I really need to stop watching T.V especailly crime shows their screwing up my mind. **

**"How can someone so small hold so much spiritaul pressure inside them what's your secret" Urahara spoke " What do you mean spiritaul pressure ?" a deep voice spoke he turned to the door way were a black cat was licking it's paws. He walked away from me and headed to a machine were a long sheet of paper was hanging out he ripped the piece as the cat walked into the room " Uarhara why is this room a mess it was just cleaned?" the cat spoke what the hell a talking cat this is just like when my parnets told me about Shimigames, Soul Society, Hell, Bouto's and the biggest hollow's. But they did tell me about kido and a specail spell that was to change a shimigame to a cat for hiding so it's not so creepy for me.**

**The cat turned to me, with a quick. silent jump leaped onto my lap "Hello missy, it's nice to see a teenagers around here for once " the cat spoke trying to scare me please it'll take more then that to scare me I've been threw way to much and I've heard of you so no surprise there. The cats eyes widened when there wasn't a reaction "Uarhara what's wrong with her ?" the cat yelled "Nothing that I know of but look at these pressure scales there huge " he spoke tossing the long sheet of paper at the cat it had tones of large black marks on them that were high. The cat looked from the paper to me several times with wide eyes " the machine must be broken she's human this is impossible bolth pshyically and mentaly impossible Uarhara " it spoke " My machine is not broken I tested my pressure and they came back prefectly normal and this happened with all my machines not just this one look around Yourichi every test andd their all her's!" he yelled in anger. " Don't lie to me she's a child and this is impossible for heaven sakes!" Yourichi yelled "I'm not lying to you look I'll run the test again if you wish so I can show you wrong" he spoke gathering all the papers in arms. I could finally see the wood floors below me cool I guess he exited the room with them and left me with the cat. Which was stareing at me god it was creepy those green eyes just stop, Urahara rentered with new paper that he set in the machines. **

**He flipped them on, the bottons flashed muiltiple colors with a click a object was on my finger with in the mila second the machines went hay wired sheets flew out tones of black lines and words every where covering the room once more. " See I told you I wasn't lying this is odd " he spoke " What's she doing here I thought we were called to speak of hollows" a voice spoke from the door I turned to see the girl from before at the house " Inoue-chan be nice " the cat spoke but all I got was a glare of death the two boys entered behind her. They gave me a puzzled look god kill me now my heart was like a drum solo that never wanted to end I turned to the machines which were still going crazy the man looked like he couldn't breath at all and so did the cat was it me. "That.. pressure" he muttered I need to calm down now before I kill them the machines were even crazier I turned to the door way were the group was on the ground in pain. It is me not again.**

**They whimpered and cursed when Ichigo appeared with a sleepy look on his face like he just woke up " What's.. going on in here" he yawned rubbing his eyes then the pressure hit it didn't have a effect on him like it did to everyone else. He ran to me "You need to calm down now " he whisphered and I did my heart stopped and went to normal again he smiled at me like he did earlier. " What... the ... hell!" yelled Yourichi in a pant. " There's the .. mystery where does she hide that pressure ... is my grand question or even better what can she do ?" Uarhara asked " You've never heard the story of the great-" I covered Umi's mouth with a leap threw the door. "Ssssh... keep quiet about that" I whisphered she gave me a nod with her head. When the cat walked in front of my face "So you've found your pressures meaning than?" the cat spoke I shook me head no "Bull shit " the cat whisphered. I felt my body lift from the ground and in the air the two my 'pressure' just had on the floor where holding me up in the air like a prisoner "Let me go now " I spoke stareing down at the floor. **

**But they didn't do as I ordered what can I do to get out of this? A evil grin touched my lips with a idea ringing in my brain I let out a soft chuckle ' Don't kill anyone Rukia ' my brothers voice sounded in my head causing me to stop. Uarhara came up to me again "Maybe there's a symbol on you some where" he muttered of course theres a symbol on me for being a second chance but it's hidden on my low hip so no one can see it. " Take her back to my lab for diffrenet testing I must do " he spoke more no I'm not allowing it I looked over at Ichigo who was leaning against a wall in hatred he met my eyes ' I'm sorry ' he mouthed " Who really cares what she holds " Inouen spoke and got a glared from Ichigo. I looked away from the sight and looked at Umi who looked scared like I was " it's a secret" Umi whisphered to herself I nodded. Uarhara lifted my face to his and stared into my eyes like it was a clue " Do I have a tail, fur, wiskers , large teeth to you.. I believe not ... so let me go in piece before I take things into my own hands" I whisphered to him.**

**" Show me your best Kuckiki-chan test it " Uarhara spoke I nodded , with a swift kick sent him flying into wall I used my elbows and gabbed them into the two's sides causing them to drop me to the floor. I hit the floor hard on my side I hissed in pain then scrambled to my feet and ran to the street. Tiny foot steps followed mine I turned to see Umi following me I came a grip on my side as we ran she turned to me " Thank you for my second chance Miss, I'm sorry for my trouble I've caused you " she spoke " Umi there was no trouble promise me you'll contact me so I can see your family and yourself I have something I must do with them especailly your father" I spoke " My father is ill not dead what do need with him?" she asked " I wish to take his sickness away Umi I spoke then sped up to the house.**

**I rushed threw the door to see Rangiku and Gin cuddling on the couch, well watching T.V. " Where did you go to ?" Gin asked " I was looking around town when I got lost, I finally found the street and got back here sorry if I missed dinner " I spoke " It's okay if your still hungry your dinner is in the microwave" Rangiku spoke. "Thank you but I'm really tired I think I'll bath then go to bed Ichimaru-chan " I spoke then started upstairs. I took a quick shower then went to bed in my chappy pj's I glanced out my window at Ichigo's window in view of the street the lights were on inside and his shadow was there in a towel "God" I muttered with a blush then closed the certins then climbed into bed. **

**The next morning I awake with a headache and a throbbing side I slipped out of bed and opened the curtens to see Isshin flying threw the window of Ichigo's room "OH MY GOD! KOURSAKI-SAN YOU OKAY!" I yelled threw the open window in shock " MY SONS SO MEAN TO ME !" He whimpered when Ichigo's head popped threw the window "YOU SHUT UP OLD MAN !" he yelled then turned to my window were I was just watching in silence " Good Morning Rukia!" he spoke with a smile " Good Morning Ichigo !" I spoke the corners of my lips curved upward into a smile I'm smiling I never smile hell I have since I was 4 years old this is diffrenet for me... " Nice smile " he teased " Shut up or it'll disappear for another 11 years " I spoke he seemed surprised at my words. " You haven't smiled for 11 years till today " he repeated " Yeah 11 years since my parnets died and I have seen my siblings " I said my smile disappeared from the words. " Don't worry your not alone I lost my mom when I was young " he spoke " You wouldn't understand what happened to them and why " I spoke " You know I just got like 5 secrets about you just in 10 minutes and it's only morning" he said proudly " Thats all your getting today" I said and went back into the room leaving him alone outside.**

**I began to undress and find clothing when a loud yell was heard from outside I went over and peeked threw forgetting that I was wearing my pink bra and pj pants still. "AWE! MY SON HAS A CRUSH ON THE GIRL NEXT DOOR ! WOOOHOO HE ISN'T GAY MASAKI !" Isshin yelled from the lawn a large book flew out the window. And nearly hit Isshin on the head causing my to giggle "OI! ICHIGO DON'T BE THROWING YOUR POETRY WRITING CRAP AT ME !" Isshin yelled then the idoit appeared again "It's called Shakespare old man !" Ichigo yelled " Your throwing Shakespare threw a window you strawberry! Treat it with care for goodness sakes!It should be loved not throwen through a window JEEZ!" I yelled he turrned to me with wide eyes causing me to get a loud laughter was heard from the lawn " With you living next door my son will never be gay!" Isshin yelled . Then I caught on I peered down at my chest "Shit!"I yelled then went back into my room. That's embrassing I grabbed my pink shirt and black skirt, I quickly pulled them on then the same gloves I wore yesturday I peered at the small black symbol on my neck. " I have to hide these " I spoke then put on my silk pink chocker. I ran a brush threw my hair and put my make up on then pulled on my fish net tights on and headed downstairs with my phone in hand. " Good Morning Kuckiki-chan " Gin spoke from the kitchen where he was cooking breakfast, that's diffrenet the husband making breakfast but it seems right he gave me a smile. " Good Morning Ichimaru-kun " I spoke then let a bright smile slip on my face " She's smiling wow Gin " Rangiku said sleeply walking out of their room in a large baggy shirt and boxers. Wow that's a first for foster families also wait was that Gins shirt from yes- never mind thats not my business at all. " Good Morning Ichimaru-chan " I spoke witha a smile.**

**"Good Morning Kuckiki-chan " she spoke then sat at the table with me. We ate breakfast then I got a text ' meet me in 15 minutes at the park sis' it read, it must be Hisana I quickly eat breakfast then said good bye and when I'll be back and had out. I felt the sun upon my face when I though ' I don't know where the park is shoot' I flew all round Karukara yestursday and didn't think to look for it crap. I sighed and headed to the Koursaki Clinc I knocked on the door, when Yuzu answered with a bright smile. " Oh Kuckiki-chan it's nice to see today is there anything you need?" she asked "Actually yes I need to see your brother " I spoke " Come on in he's just finishing breakfast" she spoke I stepped in then she disappeared. **

**"Who was at the door ?" Karin asked I followed the voices to the living room " Oh Kuckiki-chan " Karin said " hello Koursaki-chan" I said when Isshin walked in from the clinc withs goofy smile on " Goood Morning Kuckiki-chan " he sang " Good morning " I spoke. " What's going on in here?" Ichigo asked I truned around to see him blushing at my sights. " I need a favor from you " I spoke "Ahhh... okay what is it ?" he asked " Well I have to meet someone at the park today and I don't know where it is " I spoke " Alright I'll bring you there how much time do you have ?" he asked I looked at my phone that had another message on it ' Your late ' I sighed then closed the phone "I'm late " I spoke he nodded.**

**We headed to the door, we made it down the street in silence " So who are you meeting ?" he asked "It's someone I haven't seen in a long time" I spoke when the park came into view on the swings was a girl with long black hair and pale white skin. "Who is it ?" he asked I smiled and ran towards her "Hisana " I yelled she turned and wrapped me into a big hug "It's so great to see you again Rukia " she speaks hugging me tighter.**

**How much I missed this hugging Hisana she's was always so happy and cheerful. She was the only one who was not to blame me for the death of my parnets she even yelled at brother for blaming me. She broke away from our hug, with a quick wipe her tears where gone. "Ah... Rukia " Ichigo sounded from behind me causing bolth of us to turn, Hisana had a bright smile on her smile when she seen Ichigo " And I though nii-sama was the only one with a realtionship " she whisphered to me I stoped in shock and turned to her with a wide mouth "N...N...Nii-sama has a g..gg..girlfriend ..." I studdered in shock. " Yeah she's really cool a little older then us she's like 18 just getting out of highschool she's goes to the school you'll be going to they met on his last year of highschool and have been together ever since it's sooo cute" Hisana sqeauled but I still was in shock of this news. "You okay Rukia?" Ichigo asked from beside me I nodded yes.**

**"Well Rukia when are you going to introduce me to this gorgouse boyfriend you got yourself?"Hisana spoke waking me up from shock. "W...W..Wh...-" I studdered " Koursaki Ichigo I didn't know there were to Rukia's running around" he spoke Hisana laughed at the words please if their were two of me running around it would be diffrenet or werid "Your funny I'm her sister Kuckiki Hisana, it's nice to see my sisters secret love life that she doesn't write me about " Hisana spoke " Love life Rukia you have a boyfriend ?" Ichigo asked "No I do not have a boyfriend which Hisana should know Ichigo is my new neighbour who was kind enough to show me where the park is" I said calmly.**

**"Oh my bad! Well then Koursaki-kun forgive me would you... How about you join us for the evening we are having " Hisana spoke " I'm sure you two want alone time to catch up" he spoke "What of course not we're to be going to a new water park which I forgot to tell Rukia to get ready for, my boyfriend will be there also and so will nii-sama possibly come with his girlfriend but I highly dout it so why not it should be fun " Hisana says.**

**"You have a boyfriend why haven't I heard?" I asked " Well you know how it is to have a boyfriend sometimes it's great and sometimes not so I never wrote about him no biggie so let's go back to your two's houses so we can get your swim suits and towel and head off " Hisana spoke " Sounds fun why not " I spoke with a smile I looked up at Ichigo who seemed surprised by me. He gave me a smile then I noticed Hisana was already waiting on the sidewalk. " Maybe I should let you have the day with your sister " he spoke I gave him a puzzled look "Really you'd leave me alone with my sister, her boyfriend, possible my brother and his girlfriend in a park filled with teenage people I don't know in a swim suit, maybe your dad was right when he though you were gay " I spoke . He gave me a glare that gave me the chills " I'm not gay and maybe I thought you would like to see your siblings again with out someone around " he said I sneeked closer to his face till I felt his breath on my face " With that though you'll never crack me and now what I hold " whisphered softly closely to his lips. " Maybe I like your mystery act of a past" he whisphered back coming closer to my lips they got closer and closer to mine. Kiss me already your taking forever... wait no I shouldn't.. But I want to so badly... But... But ...but god damn it just kiss him! Why am I fight myself? Live a little a kiss won't hurt would it? No it wouldn't jus- my thoughts were stopped as our lips touched he softly kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled away with smiles "See a mystery is fun" he spoke and I laughed. "Do you always kiss your nieghbours ?" I asked he smiled down at me "Only the cute ones " he spoke " This doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend " I spoke and walked away.**

**He quickly followed behind me "Where would the challenge be in that or the mystery? That was just a taste I suppose " he spoke I giggled softly "Oh yeah a taste is right Ichigo " I said and went to Hisana with him behind me.**

_A KISS TOOO CUTE NEXT CHAPTER IS " THE WATER PARK " _

_WILL BAYAKUA AND HIS MYSTERY GIRLFRIEND BE THERE OR WILL I JUST BE THEM YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT ! _

_HOPE YOUR ENJOYING SOOO FAR REVIEW PLEASE !_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: WATER PARK **

** We walked in silence down the street which I didn't mind since my mind was some where else, I could think staight since the park god I need help _' bang '_ a throbbing pain hit my head and laughter was heard from behind me. Ichigo helped me up slowly as Hisana laughed at me " Shut up" I whimpered. "You last in though much sis?" Hisana asked I smirked " Yeah a good though... what did I hit ?" I spoke "Ah you hit a wall" Ichigo answered I nodded in silence and kept walking. Finally we arrived Ichigo went to his house and so did I Hisana waited outside. Rangiku seemed happy as I walked threw the door "Kuckiki-chan where are you off to now ?" she asked I quickly ran upstairs " We're going to a water park !" I answered. **

**Quickly going threw my swim suits arrgh which ones their all bikini's but oh while, I decided to pick my white and blue stripped one it was the only one I have'nt wore. I grabed my bag and tossed in my needs suns screen, towel, hair brush, cover up that was water proof for my marks I quickly removed my make up then went downstairs. " Have fun!" Rangiku yelled as I left. I got outside nearly blinded by the sun when I noticed a car out front with Hisana and Ichigo inside. I climbed inside and the ride began I peered out the window when a poke felt on my arm I turn to see Hisana poking me "Why sooo sad ?" she asked " Not sad " I replied " You were never this quiet when we were young sis " she stated it was true I was a loud and happy child back then but that changed when I lost everything of my family, "I'm quiet not loud" I told her. " Bullshit!" she yelled I rolled my eyes great more torucer, " You were never quiet always bright-" the same ringer stopped Hisana's speech I started to search my bag when Hisana grabbed it "Hisana don't " I spoke but I was to late.**

**She sat there listening to the other end hearing brothers blame and fiery good god she was getting my speech that I get every day, I just kept out the window not meeting anyone I heard the phone beep which meant the call was ended "Rukia I..I-" "I don't need pity, Iv'e heard that everyday ever since their death so I don't need pity.. oh and don't worry you won't be harmed " I spoke. " I wasn't your falt they died " she said in a soft voice I shook my head no and kept quiet "Let's not ruin a good day with the past and my daily talk's with nii-sama okay" I said with the park in view it was huge with slided and rides, a smile appeared on my face for the 10th time today.**

**The car stopped and Hisana got out Ichigo sat there with me for a momment "You must really have a rough life from all this so far " he spoke " You don't know half of it" I spoke a warmth covered my hand and a strong confort washed over me. I turned to him, when I got lost in his eyes so warm and strong. " I'm always here for you" he spoke with a soft voice why would you do that for me you'll end up kilt or hurt but why...why? I was thinking of what to say next it threw me off guard to hear this just don't push him away I through with a soft, kind, careing smile on my face I finally found my words. " I'm very greatful for that Ichigo, can you do me a favor today ?" I asked "Anything " he replied "Can you not laugh at me when I go down the water slides" I spoke he seemed at question with the request. "Why would I laugh at when you go down the water slides?" he asked great that question man I love that great question. I sighed deeply finding courage in myself but I was afraid he'd laugh and tease me "BECAUSE THEY SCARE ME OKAY !"I blurded out loud with out a knowing I slapped my hands over my mouth in shock oh no now I'm done for thank you big mouth of mine, I wanted to ran and find never to be found again.**

**I looked over at him in shame but all I saw was a bloody smile painting on his face " Don't worry I wont laugh at you trust me I'll help you if you want " he spoke I gave him a puzzled look not even a chuckle nor a ' are you joking' from him is he really only 15 or am I on punk'd cause right now I'm not sure, he started getting out of the car and I followed after him. Hisana was a little distacted at the momment with her 'boyfriend' jeeez are they really making out right now..the view was getting me a little jealous I want a kiss fro- wait a minute no I don't if I really wanted out I could... I shook my head on the though. I peered at Hisana to see the tickets in her pocket " Should we break them up?" Ichigo whisphered " I don't know... but I'll get the tickets for us and we can wait for them " I whisphered back, "She'll feel it and stop " he spoke I smirked "please we may be the same age but I've learned a trick or two from foster families" I whisphered. "Please you won't be able too" he said cocky "Watch and learn Strawberry" I spoke and headed to her I slowly touched the tickets, with a quick hand pulled them out she didn't even move.**

**I swiftly walked over to Ichigo who put a arm around my shoulder "Done like a pro" I spoke wrapping a arm around his waist " I'll say you'd be the best theif" he said as we headed to the line up still like that "SHIT I LOST THE TICKET !" Hisana yelled with a panic I laughed and looked back at her "What are you laughing at huh? With out the tickets we can't get in " Hisana spoke I lifted the 4 tickets up "You mean these ticket's sis" I said with a grin. "How'd you... when did you...where ?" she studdered "Well you and your boyfriend where sucking each others throats out I snuck over and got them " I said as we finally got to the booth " How many ?" the woman spoke she had brown hair tied up in a bun with brown eyes and pale skin her name tag read 'Momo' on it " Four please Momo" I spoke she was a little puzzled at her tag name spoken " How you know my nickname miss?" she asked handing me the bands "Name tag" I answered as we left. I looked back at my sister and the boy she was holding hands with he had black hair with brown eyes he was 'okay' not my taste "Wait Ichigo that you?" he asked wait what they know each other.. now I get the town part here everyone knows everyone here joyful.**

**" Mizrou " Ichigo spoke " You two know each other ?" Hisana asked "Yeah we go to school together babe" Mizrou spoke I handed everyone their bands which we tied on to our wrists. We sperated at the change room me and Hisana and the boys in the sperate ones for men. Inside there were a tone of naked women getting into swim suits and lockers it smelt like cloren, sweat, perfume and wash towels. The lockers were red and small, the floor was wet with water that stunk to me gross Hisana found a locker for her things leaving me on the search still turning the corner I heard giggling from behind me I just ignored it like I've learned to do from schools. A single locker was found for me I quietly went to it with no word spoken just reaching it a hand went out with pink nails and long figures "Sorry that ones taken " a voice went " By whom ?" I asked turning to the girl with green short hair wear and pink bikini "Easy for anyone who isn't a freak like you" she spoke "Yeah I'm the freak with hair a of thy seas plant and short of thy brain; yes indeed I am of thou a freak"I speak with the poets tongue. **

**"Bitch" the girl cursed and I turned to leave when a hand smacked the back on my head with a heavy pressure I silently whimpered in my head that whore "How dare you touch me I was saying the truth no lie this is a god damn free country where I can give my defence and opinion for fuck sakes if YOU can't handle your servings of insalts! Don't say them you poor, brainless girl!" I yelled and silence fell on the room you could hear the showers running and a grain of rice if it fell. " Excuse me you freak watch your words!" the girl spoke "Oi.. Nozimi those words are indeed rude " a voice said from the showery steam. "Rukia stop before there's a fight" Hisana spoke from behind me I don't care none with green damn hair is going to call me a freak "No Seanna she insalted me also I shall not take my words back no way in hell" Nozimi spoke. **

**I rolled my eyes whatever sea weed I am not going to fight you it's pointless a strong hand tugged me into a locker room that was empty with free lockers " Don't listen to them " the girl speak as she opens a locker and places her white bag inside. She seemed like the sporty type with her long black hair and deep brown eye with a tall figure she looked older then me in many ways you could tell breast sizes and height she had a silver ring on her figur that read something but I couldn't read it at the momment "Why are you here?" I asked she turned to me "I'm here with my boyfriend he said that it would be fun plus he needed me here to meet people with him I don't know why thou he should have been fine he's a big man " she spoke " The big ones are always the gaint teddy bears " I said starting to change "He is indeed a gaint teddy bear when it comes to me but I love him for his gentle side, even thou he can be cold and cruel to people " she spoke "Who old are you?" I asked in cursoity "18 years old 19 in a few months how about you?" she spoke "15 going to be 16 in the winter I believe" I answered she nodded and started to undress like I was "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki but call me Tatsuki would you" she spoke "I'm Rukia " I said my last name wasn't important right now "Cool " she said we quickly got dressed "Why are you here ?" she asked leaning against the locker waiting for me. "I'm here with my sister, her boyfriend and my friend were here for fun "I answered what else would a 15 year old girl be here for, we started to head out I noticed Hisana wasn't there so I amsumed she was outside already. "Who gave you the ring?" I asked noticing it again she was playing with in well wearing a smile.**

**"My boyfriend did, it a promise ring " Tatsuki answered "What's the promise?" "To stay together forever " she said awwwe how cute stay together forever how sweet "How sweet of a guy so do such a thing he must truly love you " I said she sighed deeply " He does" she said we finally made it out of the change ,rooms Tatsuki was making sure her bikini top was on tight enough she looked good in red may I say, when done she looked around for someone but sighed she leaned against the wall to wait for probably her boyfriend. I turned to see Ichigo stareing at me jeez take a damn picture would you, Hisana gave me a glare well her big boyfriend looked at her body "What did I do?" I asked "Really sea weed you had to defend yourself today of all days " Hisana said I shrugged "Sorry I'm not a freak ".**

**"You look great " Ichigo spoke "Your not to bad yourself" I said he did look good in his checkered swim shorts I will admit, man I love water parks cause of the no shirts rule more view of those great ab's for me. "Well..well...well if it isn't Koursaki Ichigo" Tatsuki says " Sup Tatsuki?"he said "You know the same thing " she said he smirked "Let me guess waiting for your boyfriend" Ichigo said " Yeah and I'M LEAVING IF HE ISN'T OUT SOON!" the last bite was yelled into the change room "Almost done jeez" a voice said "Isn't the girl supposed to take a long time ?" Ichigo said she chuckled in amusment " Yes they 'are' but it seems diffrenet for me either that or he's having trouble with his shorts" she said "That's what you get for dating a idiot who's older" Ichigo said "Oi I can hear you " the voice said Tatsuki stuck her head in the change room then walked in I guess they're right when they say girls are smarter then boys but maybe in some places. Once she disappeared we headed to the rides "Your already dressed!" Tatsuki voice rang in my ears. Hisana chuckled "He's not so stupid after all" she spoke in her giggles.**

**The first ride we where in was called the 'Water swirl' it was a large slide with tones on loops and sharpe turns peoples screams filled my ears as they went the line wasn't long probably cause it was still early in the morning and most people aren't here yet we made it up the stairs and the screams got louder I grew more scared at we got closer Ichigo held me close to him "It's going to be okay " he whisphered to me as I clinged to him. Hisana and Mizrou went he had her in front of her in the seated possion their yells were loud and gave me the chills. "Next " the man guestured to me and I slowly creeped over "Hurry up" he spoke but he saw the scared look in my eyes as I sat down in the water "C-Cold" I spoke "You okay Miss?" he asked " Not really" I said "First time?" he asked "Maybe" I answered he disappeared for a momment when someone sat behind me I closed my eyes tightly and tried to slow my breathing down "Calm down I got ya'" Ichigo's whisphered in my ear I opened my eyes to see him there with me "Ready" the man said and gave us a push down the slide started slowly and I started to relax on his chest " It's not so bad " he said as we entered a dark tunnel the black filled my eyes and the speed increased causing me to scream for life. He held me close as we went down the slide the tunnel ended and twist, swirls and craves went then_ ' splash'_ we landed in the deep water I swam to the surface when I didn't see Ichigo "Ichigo" I spoke when I was pulled under, deep in the water I looked around was I sat on the bottom of the deep water when I saw his reflection on the water above laughing at me I quickly swam to the ladder. I climbed up "Ichigo your so dead!" I shouted chasing after him.**

**After the I finally got over the fear of the slides we went to the biggest, it went around the whole park the beginning was a funnel then became a clear tunnel that was fast and was around noon when we got there the place was packed with people the lines where long and filled. We where waiting for nearly a hour in the line "Arrrgh ! This is unbelieveable !"Hisana yelled angry "But we have to wait " Ichigo said I smirked yeah we 'have' to wait Hisana turned to me "You have a sneaky plan don't you " she whisphered I just smiled widely. I glanced at the fences easy to climb and I can pick a lock. "Follow me" I whisphered walking over to the fence I swiftly jumped it and land with silence they followed me and no one noticed I grabed a bobby pin from my hair and started to pick the lock oh yeah I so got this, it quickly came off and the opened "Nice" they whisphered and I put the pin back, we creeped threw the door up the stairs to the opening that had a little light I picked another lock that came off easy as well. I peeked threw the crack to see we were away from the person watching the ride and there were kid whining about the line to their parents so guestured to Mizrou to go threw into the line which wasn't long at all. Bunch of ungreatful brats after 3 minutes I told Ichigo to go, then waited again for Hisana to go. I was alone when they went down I snuck in when a group of guys were there watching girls and looking down tops sicko's.**

**"Damn"**

**"I smack that ass any day"**

**"Yo shortie come home with me "**

**That's what I heard from behind me I feel bad for the girl that they were talking about I searched to see who but couldn't find anyone oh well the line moved quickly when I was like 8th I felt someone grab my ass "What the fuck" I whisphered looking for the person but none so I brushed it off. Then it happened again I searched but no one so I waited for the person they did it again and I grabed their wrist I turned around to the boy he had a chessey grin on his face with a tug he pulled me close "Hey babe you want to had to the lonely change room's together and have some fun together" he spoke what let me go now... wait what did he wish to do?" What are you going to do in the 'lonely'change room ?"I asked feeling stupid he grinned "Teach you what a real man and fun time is" he answered his group looked at me like I was a dessert "No thanks I alright know how to have a fun time and what a real man is" I spoke trying to get away from his hold. He smirked "I'll show you diffrenet" he spoke "Let me go!" I yelled " Not a chance hot stuff" he said.**

**Get free.. but how? Only if Ichigo were here right now he'd probably help me...let me go.. now "Sir can you let her go ?" the woman spoke "Why?" the boy asked "It's her turn" the woman said and just like that I was released but then he grabbed me again and quickly kissed my lips they were cold and gross not like Ichigo's at all. I pulled away quickly and slapped him the woman chuckled at the boy, I jumped on the ride and slide down quickly the funnel was fun so was the rest on the ride but that kiss made it not go fast enough for me as I screamed. When it finished and I was in the water I swam over quickly to see a trash can the memory of that kiss made me ill I ran to that trash cane like was a chappy plushy toy and threw up everything from breakfast. "EWWWWWWWW!" I heard from the crowd oh shut up I was sexual assaulted up there, a warm, strong hand rubbed my back slowly I knew it was Ichigo. After a few minutes I was done and started to head out of the gated area when the same hand touch my ass again, "Who the hell do you think you are kid? Don't touch!"Ichigo yelled "See you later sweet cakes" the boy said I felt like puking again.**

**"Sis you feeling okay?" Hisana asked "I'm drawing a line right now" I said "What's the line for ?" Ichigo asked "That kid fuckin sexual harassed me up there " I shouted and he grew red in anger "What did he do?"Hisana asked well Ichigo grided his teeth I looked at Ichigo first he looked murderous " he K-I-S-S-E-D me" I said and that was it Ichigo was storming off I sighed angrily and ran after him, I threw a mint in my mouth that I grabed from the guy at the gates. "Ichigo!" I yelled but nothing he kept moving and I hurried faster "Ichigo!" I yelled again but nothing again "Answer me!" I yelled but nothing why is he so angry? I kept chasing him I swear if he doesn't stop this bikini bottom is so not worth wearing considering it was raising "ICHIGO! SLOW DOWN PLEASE !"I yelled and he did by sitting down on a bench stareing out at the water of a ride that is just for relaxing.**

**I walked over to him he looked down at the ground I couldn't see his face at all "Heeeey" I said softly looking down at him, he didn't look at me at all again that's is this wedgy is going to a good use "Ichigo ! Look at me now!" I ordered in a loud voice and he did look up at me "What do you want?" he asked I smirked "I'll tell you one thing I didn't ran half way across this damn park and let this wedgy raise up my butt just to have you sit here and be a sour strawberry damn it" I said he laughed at the wedgy part "Really a wedgy " he smirked "What? You don't believe me I can show you I'm not lying to you " I said "Why'd you follow me ? " he asked I stared at him werid "Even with this wedgy riding up my butt I'd follow you okay... tell me why your angry?" I said.**

**"How'd he kiss you?" he asked say what I don't know jeez what was it "It was a peck only then I slapped him alright" he seemed happier at that "So not a real full bloom kiss" he said "I don't know what a full bloomed kiss is I've only been kissed by you okay" I admitted yes that was the closest I got to a first kiss in my life "That wasn't a full bloom kiss " he said " Okay then it wasn't a kiss really then " I said so I have never been kissed fully." That seems fun huh?" I said guesturing to the relaxing ride " yeah it's to relax in" he said " Come on Ichigo take a chance would you like you did on me " I said running to the ride I grabed a floaty and jumped in and started to float around but he didn't move just smiled and watched "Come on" I yelled he shocked 'no' and I went under the water I was at the edge and told him to come close, he did so I grabed the band of his short's and pulled him in with me landed with a big splash that landed on people who laughed at us.**

**He surfaced "Your dead midget" he said spitting out water from his mouth he lifted me high and threw me up with that a splash from me, I splashed at him several times not letting him have air and he did the same to me "Okay!Okay! You win !" I laughed "Never give up!" Tatsuki yelled from a floaty "But you let me win " a voice said "That's only when I get a benefit from it " she laughed. I splashed Ichigo again starting the war again I will not lose "Rukia! Koursaki-kun!" yelled Hisana as she searched from the bench that was all I heard besides the splashing water I squealed when he threw me again. I grabbed a floaty from under Tatsuki sending her into the water with a scream a deep laughter was heard after for a man which I didn't look at I jumped and put the floaty over Ichigo's head over his body keeping his arms down stopping him from moving."No fair!" he yelled "All fair in war " I said he struggled in the floaty for freedom causing me to laugh. " You two are to cute " Hisana said with a laugh, "Rukia can you help me out here " he said I walked over to him and took the float off, I tossed it a side I gave him a poke in the chest "All that muscle and you can't beat a plastic floaty " I teased "Shut up " he said crossing his arm on his chest. "It was kinda cute" I whisphered a squeal was heard behind me and splashing also " Sounds like we started a war" I said "Bayakua stop!" Tatsuki laughed I froze at the name "N-N-Nii-sama " I muttered.**

**"I will not " brother laughed I turned slowly to see the two in their watery war of fun my eyes widened in shock, "Sis...Sis...Sis" Hisana said but I was in shock to see brother it's been 11 years since I saw him and when I speak with him he's so cold, cruel, mean, horrible,angry but he was so happy now wait a minute...that ring... the games... laughter...smiles ...love..forever, was this my brother. The Kuckiki saying is you give a ring for 2 purposes one marriage and a promise that leads to marriage one d-d..day, wait a minute what he's like 21 eshe 18 going on 19 they can't get married can they...I wonder if so Tatsuki's nice I won't mind her being like that to me if it mean't brother being happy every day. I looked at him he was so diffrenet from back then taller, muscular, deeper voice even happier life treats him bloody well from here, to win the war of his he kissed her full and deep I think I heard a moan or two in there "OOOOOOO!" the people said around them it was so cute to see him happy they parted and he took her hand as she blushed she still blushes when they kiss awwwwe...**

**He gave me a smile which I returned wide and brightly he wrapped my in a hug that I returned this is soo werid I though he would try to kill me "Nice to see you Rukia " he said letting go "I'm I being pranked, punk'd, a joke cause I'm confused" I said my brain was doing damn back flips right now "You not being punk'd or is there a joke " nii-sama said with a smile I walked out of the water puzzled "What's wrong with you?" Hisana asked as I walked by "Nothing...I think the mints are going to my head " I said walking away I could hear foot steps behind me I found the food court and sat down with hand on my head trying to figure this out right was my brother? Did I even know him?**

** "Rukia you okay?" someone asked I looked to see him brother "No I am not I am confused I though you hate me wished me dead " I said he chuckled "I don't wish you dead at all you are my sister and that will not change no matter what, you and I have the same DNA and family name, lines we're family" he spoke with a grin "You bipolar ?" I asked he laughed "No I am not bipolar Rukia" he says "Really cause on the phone you hate me yell, bully, voilence now your...your.." I trailed off "Happy " he finished "Yes I swear you and Ichigo will be the cause on a damn wipe lash " I said " After the call this morning Tatsuki found out about everything she told me how family is the best thing you get and how when you lose them you miss them forever and that one day when we were to have a family we'd never hate but love our family even if one of us pass for our kids for their life because their a part of us, that it's apart of each of us and being hatful to a sibling is like hating your parnets... it made me think of you and how your didn't decide to have your gift you were born with them so I felt bad for thoses things I said" he explained. She did this the one he loves "So you got her a promise ring, do you remeber the Kuckiki purpose for the ring Mr" I said.**

**He chuckled "Of course I remember the purposes sis, 1 is marriage and 2nd is promise that leads to marriage how'd you know of the ring ?" he asked "Easy in the changed room I asked Tatsuki who got it for her and why she told me her boyfriend and that is was a promise to stay together forever, I never knew you were a romanic "I said "For her I'd do anything you'll knew what I mean when you the one sis don't worry"he spoke. The sun started to set after awhile at being at the park we all grew tired and decided to leave unfortaully I fell asleep in the car on Ichigo's shoulder well brother drove with Tatsuki in shoot gun Hisana and her boyfriend walked home together and we got a ride. As the car stopped I didn't wake so Ichigo carried me it was dark outside I could hear the crickets songs, he brought me to my room and tucked me in to bed a little kiss on my forehead and said"Goodnight" in a whispher " Ichigo... don't go" I said in a wakey voice "Why?" he asked " Cause I want you to stay keep thy company as thy sleep a slumber, please the night is old indeed by now and thy wish of you to stay please take of thee words" I spoke "Aye there fair maiden you of many know that it's of a grand scowl if thy stay,do you of wish of this grand scowl to be placed upon thee and you I deed not" he spoke soo he does know his poetry well I see I think it's time to kick I up abite.**

**"There may of many scowl's but a deed is to be rewarded for thee, is it not thy may of be a woman but thy have a say of thou- to be with thee threw a slumbber sleep of many would be grand to wake to thy, warm, fair, kind, loving, eyes to bless thisbe soul of mine; to feel thy warm with me would bring thee a dream fulled sleep of happiness, oh beyonde my wall of glass may of thou thee stay bring of me a wondderous sleep, in a return of thy help on last fine sun rise and set do of thy a deed and sleep in thy steed of confort with I just of rest none of more, so fair be that you stay with this be maiden" I spoke oh you I know my poetry like nothing. Try and beat me with such words if so you won my heart "Maiden you of thee have many slumber like of the moon's rise and fall, in thy eyes you of many are of thee moon and sun to watch thee slumber would'th be a privelege- But thy fair maiden you shall be of many a deep slumber in thy bed dreams of many sweet thing to find a teasure of thuo eyes, the scowling of the goat thy have at home work be hard to thee;I wish thy could stay with thee threw the pure moons of night but may not" he spoke "Thee won thy heart " I spoke .**

**I laid down on my pillow and drifted to a sleep a soft graced my face before I slept "Sweet dove slumber will you be many of thou you dream, I plead you dream of thy love and wants Sweet dreams thy dove of love " he spoke "Thy to dream of love and to want would of be of thee to stay, to dream of love would be thee with me sweet dreams my fair handsome griffin and thee a goodnights dream" I spoke then fell into a deep sleep with a dream of him.**

how'd you like if you didn't get the poetry that's okay I kinda got lost in the book Mid summers nights dream and wanted to add some hope you liked tho

rate and review and next chapter: The first day

bummmm bubmmm rukia's first day of school lets see how that goes and happy mothers day everyone and this one was extra long for you guy

:)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER**** 8:THE FIRST DAY **

**The sun glanced my face warm in the dream of a spirit I grabed my pilliow and pulled it over my face with a grunt "GOOD MORNING KUCKIKI-CHAN!" Rangiku and Gin screamed at me from the sides of the bed quickly I grabed two pillows and launched them at each one of them with force "It's still night " I spoke under the covers, I don't want to get up and go to a learning doom of hell or prison just to learn nothing...let me sleep for heaven sakes. "Now now Kuckiki you wouldn't want to be late for you first day in Kaukara High would ya?"Gin asked "Yes I would " I spoke clinging to the sheets a cold breeze blew threw the room "GOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!" was heard from the neighbours "Maybe we should get Isshin over here to wake you up then "Rangiku suggested.**

**"Try me" I smirked the whimpering man was heard from outside "Old man do you ever learn!" Ichigo sounded "Good Morning Koursaki's, by any chance can you help us with something?" Gin said threw the window they were serious this should be fun.."With what?" Isshin asked "We can't get her up at all " Gin said "I'LL DO IT"Isshin yelled running at the house the door of the room flung open with him in view. "GOOOOD MORNING KUCKIKI!" he yelled but I didn't move, got to try harder then that tr- my legs where being pulled now trying to pull me out of bed but I gripped the frame bars with all my might. Then the sound of running water was heard from the bath room they wouldn't dare if so their dead meat.**

**I laid there in silence when a cold, wet liquid touched my skin threw the covers causing me to scream "KOURSAKI" I shrieked I leaped from my bed and kicked him out the window of my room with anger he hit the wall and slide down. I got up then dressed, hair, makeup with eyeliner, cover up since I can't wear anything but uniform which pissed me off. Well brushing my teeth I stared at myseld in the mirror 'Ready for the insalt's kiddo?' 'More than ready to get it over with, today I don't have the strenght to fight back or denfend myself I'll just take it' I spoke with myself I sighed maybe it won't be so bad for once.**

**I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my Chappy backpack that I arrived with packing pencils, papers, notebooks,phone, the black rimmed mirror too for a peice of my parnets, cover up just in case the one I have on comes off revealing my marks, and my ipod with a lunch Rangiku packed. I strolled downstairs to see Rangiku and Gin in work clothing that's right they work for brother I smiled at them and sat at the table where my breakfast was, I began to eat the food on the plate when Gin sat down to eat as well "Kuckiki-chan if there's any trouble at school tell us we can help you okay" he spoke really these people are way to kind to me this is a first for me ever it seems like that with everyone around here since I got here.**

**"Thank you very much but if I'm going to be living here with you and Ichimaru-chan call me Rukia would you" I spoke he gave me a smile of joy like I just gave him a present or a million dollars "Well then call us Gin and Rangiku " he spoke and I nodded finishing my toast. "What a beautiful day it is Rukia" Rangiku spoke joyful I smiled at her "Yes it is Rangiku"I exclaimed putting my plate away in the dish washer I headed to the door with my bag on my back "Good bye guys" I spoke and headed to the street with my sneakers on at least I can wear these to school I walked for a while when Ichigo appeared beside me "Morning midget" he said "Morning Andrea the green gaint" I said for revenge he smirked at the come back, the rest of the walk was silent when we got to the school the gray bricks, large windows, large feild, tones of student my good mood was killed my pout was back and was to stay I grunted from the view. " Here's the hell I'll be locked in for s many days "I said getting a chuckle "It's not so bad " Ichigo said I looked around and say the Inouen girl, "Look at that I already have a hater " I said then head to the school.**

**After talking to the sensi about class, people and who can help me which I didn't need another reason I was picked on was cause I was smart straight A's threw out schools and bullies followed when the bell rang I went to the cubbies they had where I met with the girl my first hater Orhime they called her I was putting my stuff away when she appeared, with a bump of the strong hips sent me flying to the floor "Get out of the way " she spoke and I took it with keeping my mouth shut girls laughed with the guys who saw the only one's who didn't laugh were Tatsuki, Mizrou and Ichigo along with his friends she kicked my bag to the side "Find another cubby " she said I stood up and did as I was told. **

**I put my away in a cubby next to Ichigo's when he came up to me "Listen midget don't let them walk on you especailly Inouen-chan she's apparently the sweetest girl around here which from these sight is false defend yourself " he said I shook my head 'no' if I do that it'll get worse which I know for a fact...I kept quiet not a sound from me just silence I entered the class room getting giggles and laughter threw at me a paper ball at my head which had a note in it that seemed stupid to do, I just tossed the paper in the trash I headed to the seat I was a signed where I sat quietly papers throwen at me I ignored really grow up the bell rang for people to take their seats when I turned to see Ichigo sitting right beside me well this is awkward he wore a scowl on his face he looked over at me and stared down at my desk doodled on the paper.**

**"Good morning class we have great news we have a new student " she spoke pointing to me I stood and looked around at many face that where unwelcoming I sat back down "Kuckiki Rukia " the women " Well.. today we're starting a new English unit called creative writing so go and write you stories then we'll pick people randomly to read them outloud to everyone" she spoke I stared down at the paper I had a story huh maybe I'll have so fun I began to write a long and heart torcuring story that was horror filled thank god my writing it clear and perfect for people to read, "Times up pass them to the front no names on them please "sensi ordered good I was done we handed it to the front and she shuffled them up for random. Papers were gaven out to people "First to read is Sado-kun" she said and the large boy started it was a simple story you could tell a girl wrote it cause there were fairies and unicorns invaled and how they save a princess it was gross who writes that kind of crap; many people read stories like that which I ignored when a guy named Keigo started to** read.

_' Among the cold stone rain he sat there stareing down at the dying body the one he cared for loved ,wanted she laid there dying there was nothing he could do just watch. The falling rain washed away her ruby blood that danced on the pavement from her ripped body " I am sorry.." she spoke with a weak voice all he wanted was to cry disappear he wished to see her happy that smile he repaired with a simple word, that was the girl he fell in love with now she was dying here and now in his sights "Why are you sorry for..?" he asked with a saden voice the tears poured from his eyes how he hated to see this it was all his falt she was dying them men where after him not her but got her now their taking her away from him by a hatered. "I'm sorry for you watching this.. for seeing me die.. go into nothing but a body when we promised to never die alone and to live forever remember" she spoke with blood filled voice he touched her soft freckled covered cheecks that were pale like snow. She began to cough up blood " I guess this the end " she said "No it's not.. I can't live without you Hayley your my life my all I won't let you die on me " he sobbed her soft hand touched his cheeck and his wet tears away "I allow you my love, as long as I have you forever and always " she whisphered. He lifted her head that danced with blonde locked as her life was leaving his sharpe pointed fangs touched her flesh and ingected the serm to live forever. _

_Her eyes had no life no hopes or dreams her life flashed before her the tears, the smiles, the laughters, the love, the dreams, the wants, the jokes her love Henry the one she found in the darkest of the forest the one who got her everything her attention. She still remembered the day they met in the darkest of forests where she was adventuring in the dark night it was named to be filled with man eaters and animals. "Come and get me, kill me, drink me dry leave my body on the floor life less!" she yelled spinning in circles with a smile on her face in her ripped jeans and purple shirt "Why would such a beautiful creature want that ?" a voice said from the heavens. She smiled at the voice " My reasons are mine to know who'm ever you are don't you wish to taste the red, sweet, tastey liquid that races threw my vains... cause they wait for you" she said stareing up at the large birch tree he was sitting in, "I don't understand why thou you have beauty are your figure tips but wish to die" he spoke "I may have beauty but I wish not to have my heart broken and beaten again by some stupid human boy who wishes for one this only that I'll never give" she spoke. _

_He leaped from the tree to the ground with his dark brown hair in the breeze and black wardoreb on his pale skin. "Are you afraid ?" he asked she moved closer " Do you really think I'd be scared if I just waltzed right in here like a sittin duck for nothing of course I'm ain't scared of ya'll " her souther acsent there just for play " Why not ?" he asked "I came in here's forest to die I have nothing to live for yea see " she said "What about your parnets?" he asked. She sighed " My momma died from given birth to me, my daddy is a drunk, abusive fallo who wants me dead as a doorknob " she spoke " Such a sin " " Do you always talk to your food before eating cowboy" she said " Your no food your a beauty I want to have forever why not have a chance with a blood sucker for once " he said "Ya'll crazy you won't me a human fine...I'll take a chance sucker " she spoke. Her lungs filled with air and her eyes opened wide the smell of deliouse blood at her nose, it was dark when he approached her "You hungry my love?" he asked " Give me that blood Henry sometimes you such a tease ya'll know but I love ya for it " she smirked._

_Alive and happy with the taste for blood and laughter that was his Hayley but know like him a blood sucker._

** The story was great I though who wrote it thou, how'd I love to see the person right now a note was on my desk it a folded piece of paper I shrugged and opened it carefully **

**Like the story much? - Ichigo **

**I wrote down my thought on the story and handed it back when I was to read the story I was given it was about a princess that was lonely and sad cause her love, loved someone else who was beautiful and talented they didn't know much of each other but one glance was all it took to have him the grasp of the fair white hair, pale skinned. green eyed woman and how the princess jealousy cause her to kill the woman and was slayed by the man she loved. It wasn't so bad for a story kinda a diffrenet. I sat there listening a doodling the rabbits I sucked at when Ichigo went I turned my head to him to here the story he was to tell maybe it was mine I haven't heard it yet.**

**He cleared his throat and glanced over the page first probably to see if he knew the writing and figure out who it was but couldn't so he began:**

_ I was a little child so happy and light they called me a angel a blessing but I thought diffrenet so did my cousin Jeremey he always said that I'd be the death of my family and friends that my beauty, happiness and joy would wash away like the rain on my window's glass. He was right when I was 4 my family found out I was specail I could still remember the doctor's now in their white lab coats and fancy shoes as I sat on the bed's covered with cheap paper "Mrs and Mr Fijity your daughter has a great thing she has I don't know what her pain is in her arms and legs at night all I know is that if you need information call and native with spiritual belifes we can't help you but I sugguest you do I fast this event I believe will happiness faster then sooner" I was puzzled the man himself was native what do I have maybe I'm cursed a bad seed. _

_That night I went to bed in my princess like room with pink curtens and plushy toys with a tea set I hugged the teddy bear we made in Build-a-bear man I loved that place mother kissed me goodnight and daddy read me a book. As I started to doze off my head started to throb I whincedin pain then it started what's been happening for several night my bones started the twist and snap I screamed in horror "MOMMY!" I screamed in pain my back cracked and curved to horrible shapes my voice got like a growl my vision went black & white. I screamed louder when my parnets came in they ran to me in fear "Ruby! Calm down everythings going to be okay!" mom cried no it will not what's wrong with me someone help._

_As my body took shape on all fours I growled and snarled with me tears my body burned in heat I glanced at arms to see long black hair what the- I stared at my pink mirror in horror my eyes they were large and blue my teeth long and pearly white what am I my nails weren't nails but crawls. With in minutes I was a hungry, furry, murderous wolf 17 times my size I turned to my parnets "Ruby" they spoke the cresent moon on my forehead glowed bright "Hey Mommy and Daddy" I spoke "Hey hunny you okay?" they asked "Yeah but hungry soo hungry I could eat a cow or a army that sound gooood and tastey" I said licking my lips I turned to the window to see the full moon big and large I howled, I leaped out the window leaving the shattered glass behind. I ran to the woods the smell of damp wet leaves filled my nose I was a speeding bullet when I burst threw the woods the was a man with native skin and a evil grin on his face I growled at him."Here she is little Ruby!" he yelled then multiple people appeared some holding my parnets they were struggling, for breath "Come with us and be a weapon for war please little Ruby " the man said I growled and pounced ripped his body to piece that flew everywhere I turn to the other to see my parnets being sliced to peice for me "NOOOOO!" I howled the man laughed they laid there dead and cool. I took my changes and ripped them all to shredds everylast one no one was left alive the feild was filled with blood, guts, limps, dead souls. _

_That night I blacked out from sadness the next morning I woke in the bloody pool with Jeremy there looking down at me "What a mess cousin, I like your style of murder" he spoke I yawn then looked down at my parnets dead bodies "You were right Jer, we couldn't live a normal life like they wanted and I did lose everything I loved" I said with tears " I know but your not alon you got me we're the only specail ones in the family they all know we must run for our lifes so the soliders don't get us we must fight for those lost for us" he whisphered " But I'm only 4 and you only 10 how are we to live alone?" I asked "Look around you cous is this a job done but a whimpy 4 year old I believe not this is a job of a born killer and wonderous surive may I say" _

_Now I'm 16 years old hunting for my next murder, blood, victim the one I'll kill for my parnets revenge even know as I glance at the house I grew up in it brings back that night and what happened."Ruby are you okay?" Jeremy asked with my most serious face I nodded "I hate it when you do that just nodd at me like a muted PMSing bitch use your words dammit" he said angry "Call me a bitch again and I'll porve to you who's the alpha here and we bolth know it's not you Jer" I spoke it's was true I was the alpha do to my murderous recorde and dirty killing Jer was never like such, even now with him being the one who raised me now the murder in me was a horror of a dream but I love it the way the blood feels on my teeth and claws. I found out that Jermey wasn't really my cousin but a member of a pack that was but to find more like them which was a releif since I grew feelings to him even thou half the time where yelling and insalting each other._

_" Why do you always bring that up all the time that your more powerful and voilent it's like the only thing you say now a days when it comes to transforming" he spoke leaning against the vined door frame of my old or used to be bed room it was still the same as the last time I saw it but nature took over the room with vine, bugs, grasses, flowers the window still shattered also..he looked at me like he knew my thoughts and was waiting for a smirky comment back, "At least I'm not like you Jer dating a 16 year old girl who you occasionally run around with nor question on mating like you sicko" I said with sass and a smirk. "I swear if you weren't so beatiful I'd kill you right now Ruby" he said with a grin" Don't get cocky Jer you know I'm faster then you in many way and that I'm more murderous" I spoke with a flirty smile on. When a scent touched my nose the scent of cologne "Jer you wearing cologne?"I asked "I smell it too. It's the same one that's been following us lately, we should get back to the pack" he said with a worried look why worry it's just a smell so why worry "Ruby" a male voice called from outside the house I walked over to the window to see the same sence the night my parnets were murdered._

**He finished and I stared out the window yup he had mine great the bell rang for lunch a momment later I stood; starting to collect my things Ichigo appraoched me"Yo midget what story was your ?" he asked I looked up silently with my things in hand " What one was yours Strawberry?" I asked with a slightly angered voice. "Mine was the vampire one with Hayley and Henry so.. which one was yours?" he said "Really that was you, I guess your less stupid then I though" I said softly with a puzzled look upon my face "I'm not stupid! Answer my question" he spoke I sighed and started to leave "You read mine Strawberry" I say leaving the room. I grabbed my lunch and looked for a nice quiet place I found a set of stairs, that lead some where I climbed them slowly with my bag in hand it was dark I opened the door to see I was on the roof of the school it was a nice view; it seemed like no one was there at first so I headed to a far corner that looked over the school yarf where people were eating, chatting, playing catch and laughing. I smiled at the view I wish that were me but I feel so unwelcomed and hated... why was it my smell,speech, the way I walk or look I hate this I want to disappear; flying seems nice right now but there's no clouds out today so what if someone sees me. I quietly sat there knees at my chest head facing the yard looked down at the people "Yo Rukia" I heard. I turned to see a group of people sitting together on the roof Tatsuki was there waving at me with a smile I waved then turned back at the view.**

**I could feel a murder of a glare on me especailly at my back who was stareing at me? Could they stop for now I'm not doing any harm, I glanced down at my lunch bag were the food was and my mirror along with my ipod and phone. It wouldn't hurt to watch the mirror would it? I need to see them now I feel so alone and out casted..Oh what the hell I reached for the mirror and ipod to listen to music. I put the earphones in my ears blasted the music and forcused on the mirror and appeared my family on the beach long ago.**

**{_MIRROR}_**

**_A young couple where walking down the beach with their three children who laughed and kicked sand around. Their little boy started to run to the water "Bayakua honey be careful" the woman yelled with her long black hair and deep brown eyes in a sun dress. She glanced over at her husband "You okay Mika ?" he asked with his dark hair, blue eyes and tall body she sighed and looked at her girls " I'm afraid for her they'll come for her and possible all of our child also I hope they don't get them Kanaye their just children a-" he stopped her with kiss " Hun if they come we'll protect them no matter what we'll fight for them their our children no one can take them away no one I won't allow it. _**

**"Why are you sitting all alone for?"Tatsuki asked breaking my focus and startled me I quickly put my mirror away in the bag so she wouldn't get any question but that was kinda late consitering she saw it.."I just don't feel like it " I said "More like your afraid of the insalts Orhime will say" she spoke and I gave her a puzzled look, "No.." I said with a fake voice I was afraid I can't kill her and she seems popular here so getting on her bad side would make me worse off then now, " Rukia don't listen to her she just jealous of your realtionship with Ichigo she may be my best friend but I know this isn't right just ignore it would you" she says **

**"I'll try"**

**"Good why don't you come eat with-"**

**"Oi.. Tatsuki can I talk with the midget alone?" Ichigo asked with his lunch in hand **

**" Alright Ichigo... and no kissing over here" she said **

**"W-W what we never kissed" I and Ichigo said together**

**"Lies Hisana told me how you two where in the park before the park so don't try and lie to me" Tatsuki said then walked away he sat with me & began to eat his lunch I just watched at the corner of my eye what does he want to talk about? Why was he just sitting there eating? Why with me and now ? He looked up at me with a serious glaze in his eyes... Man he has nice eyes so-shut up dammit! I grabbed some of my lunch will my apple and started to eat it.**

**"Why?"he asked **

**"Why what Ichigo?" I asked raising a eyebrow **

**"Why are you so quiet, mysterious and... The big thing is I know for a fact you don't take crap hell I've taken the blow! Now you get here and your completely diffrenet eating alone taking the abuse of Orhime, not beating the shit out of here why not?" he said he seemed confused and a little angry why does he care for what I do? There we go again another question he always has me questioning myself and feeling specail damn him for it..**

**"Why do you care so much for what I do and don't Ichigo?" I asked then bit my apple **

**"Why do I care..That's easy I don't like see you let them walk all over you and if you don't start defending yourself I'll step in and do it, cause I'm going to let you just walk around and let the-"**

**"You don't get! Okay I'm following orders, knowlegde and law okay" I said rising my voice a little.**

**"Really who gave you orders and what law are you following huh Rukia? There is no law saying you can't defend yourself"**

**"My brother gave me a order not to and it's not defending myself I'm afraid of it's what I'll do or become when doing it.. like you said the first time you met me I filled with mystery's that you want to crack to know more about but this secret mystery could get you killed, hurt, or even people you love hurt so if I were you I'd just forget about me will you can... I'm not good to know trust me my family knows why do you think they didn't take me or my siblings in cause of me and what I do, what follows behind me or follows me just don't be stupid would you and just leave me alone for your life and others okay" I spoke **

**"What no! I will not leave you alone! And I don't care whats good for me.. maybe you need to stop worrying about others and about yourself for once Rukia, I've only known you for 3 days and all you domis pout, be sad and listen to people. What the hell happened to the girl that kicked me in the back down the stairs, smiled the first time in 11 years yesturday, whinned to me about a wedgy, chased after me when I was ready to kill someone, trapped me in a stupid plastic floaty, picked a lock and snuck into a water slide, slapped a pervert cause of a kiss, put 2 guys to the ground with her boney elbows cause that girl isn't here" **

**"Ichigo ... theres a big reason why I acted diffrenet here"**

**"Why? It better be a damn good reason"**

**"I'm a murder okay. That's why I don't act like that here my anger changes me everything changes.. my brother ordered me not to kill anyone which means not to get close to any one, then you just waltz right in to my life and start getting all friendly, flirty, and real you started to bring myself back out and then you came here and say basically you wish to keep being like that..I just don't want you kilt okay, so listen to me when I say it's better for you to just l-"**

**He pressed his lips against mine to shut me the hell up it was the best way to say shut up to someone I've ever had, I loved the feeling of his warm, soft lips against mine his hand touched my face softly when his tongue touched my lip lightly telling me to let him in. I let him in and our tongues tangled in the dance of action; the kiss was filled with passion and was desiring I placed a hand on his neck keeping him there what was getting to me I felt a hot, fluffy twist in my stomach which was odd, I began to nibble on bottom lip when a softly, quiet moan was heard from my throat what the hell was that!**

**"Oi! What did I say you two !" Tatsuki yelled making us break apart I blushed lightly as I looked at his eyes when I noticed her walking over to where we were and I was getting death glares from Orhime.**

**"We should run " I suggested and got a nod in return we grabed our things and left and Tatsuki chased us. The bell rang for class when we reached the hallway and from there we went. Class was boring they were learning things already learned I noticed that Orhime girl wasn't there so I thought maybe she left, during the last 5 minutes of class sensi let us chat about things **

**"You really suck at drawing" Ichigo said looking at my rabbits I hit him the head with the book I was using **

**"You should see some of my actual drawings after school I not that bad I just suck at rabbits" **

**"Fine how about you come to my house and we can do our homework and look at your suckish drawing" he suggested I snapped my pen in two in anger then ink got everywhere on my hands, "Kuckiki-chan go to the washroom and clean up" sensi said I nodded and ran to the wash room I ran the tap and started to srcub the ink away when a stall opened.**

**"Well..well..well if it isn't the loser herself Kuckiki Rukia" Orhime had with a evil voice **

**"Oh Inoue-chan.." I said nervouslly **

**She approached me, with a wicked hand slapped me across the face I fell to the ground in pain my face stang with pain it burned like a bitch, then more girls came from the stalls god no 'Protect yourself dammit' a voice yelled in my head 'I can you know what happeneds when I get evil, angry, protective no' I though back when a hard kick hit my stomach. I coughed in pain when more where delivered to me even one to my face what did I do?**

**Orhime reached down at my collar and looked me in the eyes "Listen Bitch you can't just waltz into this school and go kissing Koursaki-kun like he's yours...cause he's mine so back the fuck off. Usaually I'm nice and sweet but you puched my button do yourself and everyone else a favour and leave and never return" she said then left with her friends. Once they where gone I stood up and looked at my face theat had a coming bruise and my sides killed a hot tear left my eyes and hurt my skin as it fell, I want to leave and never return for sure...die,, anything is better then this. I ran to the cubbies and grabed my things when someone grabed my arm I turned to see sensi holding me back from leaving.**

**"Kuckiki where do you think your going?" she asked **

**"H-home I'm going home"**

**"No your not..look at me when I speak to you Kuckiki" she ordered and I did **

**she gasped in shock"Oh my goodness are you...who did ?" she said I pulled my arm from her hold **

**"I'll be fine...and it doesn't matter who it was it's over with I got want to leave" I said then left I ran down the school all the way home I didn't even grab the books back in class. When I arrived home I was alone I went to my room and sobbed till I was asleep."Rukia we're home !" Rangiku yelled but I didn't answer when foot steps were heard from the stairs and she appeared in the door way, she walked to me and sat down on the bed next to me "Rukia" she said then looked at my face my sides still hurt extremelly bad I think I have a breaken rib "Oh my sweety what happened? Gin!" she yelled for him she was like a mother I liked it how it felt to have a mother again. Gin appeared in the door instantly "Whats wrong?" he asked "Look" she spoke he saw the sight and then took the covers off my I kept quiet "Where else where you beaten ?" he asked " My sides " I replied and he pressed down a little and I screamed in pain "I'll go get Isshin you might have a broken rib" he said leaving the room.**

**In minutes he and Isshin appeared so did...Ichigo why was he here I don't want him to see me like this, Isshin touched my sides and I whinced in pain "That bloody hurts" I spoke "I think your right with the broken rib Gin-kun I can treat it.. you might want to get ice on that bruise " he said starting to treat my wounds Ichigo just stood there quiet when everyone left he sat on my bed with me and touched my bruised face he looked guilty or angry.**

**"Don't beat yourself up for nothing Ichigo" **

**"It's my falt she did that if I didn't get you angry and make you break that pen ..."**

**"Shut up strawberry ! I was the one who didn't fight back!" **

**"St-"**

**"Shut up and grab me that book on the desk would you " I ordered sitting up he did as so and I opened the book.**

**"Here these are my drawing" I said he started to flip threw the pages **

**" Your good"**

**"Thank you...but don't beat yourself up okay"**

**After looking threw the book we talked a little like about how many schools I've been to, what colors I liked and well basically small talk then the same pressure appreared a cross town and he had to to leave he stood up and started to stretch **

**"Where are you going ?" I asked **

**"I got to go home it's nearly dinner " he said **

**"Okay"**

**He leaned down and gave me a kiss and left after I went to bed.**

_ How'd you like R and R _

_next Chapter 'OPEN BOX'_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: OPEN BOX**

**Threw the week I could feel the sorrow of the hollow Ichigo slaid it haunted me at night to hear their cries but no answer from me..every day I aand Ichigo hung out probably because I haven't been going to school its been three days since I was there, the only reason why I haven't went is because I was afraid of that girl and the rumors, the laughter and most of all my will to fight back. Every day he came over to see me he'd talk me 'You should go back to school tommorow' arrgh I hated it how he always wanted me to go he just kept pushing and pushing but here I am now sitting in a classroom listening to the sensi talk about the new unit in English we were going to do.**

**"Class today we're going to start poetry" she spoke getting sighs and hated actions **

**"Yesss" I whisphered then turned to Ichigo who was smiling upon the news of the unit.**

**"But don't worry to introduce the unit we'll be doing a poet off with each others at the front " **

**"What's a poet off?" Keigo asked **

**"It's when two people stand at the front and speak with the moving sound, words of poetry about their life like Shakespare who ever wins the poet off goes against the next person the altra poet at the end gets to pick one person along with themselves to have no homework " **

**Whisphers started up about the news how people wanted to win the peot off, sure with me and Ichigo in the class your all fried to a bloody crisp trust me even if we go against each other one shall win.**

**"Okay first, two up are Kuckiki and Inoue" Sensi said shit not her.. anyone but her if I win she'll beat me up again and I don't want that. But I don't want to lose this I love peotry, "Kuckiki" sensi said to hurry me up. I got up and went to the front where the girl was standing the sensi flipped a coin to see who goes first of course with my luck Orhime went first she glared at me the whole time she was thinking of what to say.**

**"Fine morn" she started **

**"Fine morn indeed, sun at the breings of the heavens, the songs of the soft, feathered blue birds chirp, the dancing smell of thy flowers upon the breeze, Indeed is the finest of all high rise morns"**

**"I ask of thee a question of tho?"**

**"Indeed "**

**"Where of thou parnets upon this day... they in a employment a joy where of thee blood of thee vains the breath of thouse lungs?"**

**I couldn't say anything I couldn't say the death of my parnets it would defeat me she hit a nerve and a emontion I could feel the rain in my soul of the memory the sadness and the hatered disappear, run, hide, anything. Why ask that question out of any question that was to be asked..**

**"Answer thy question" she demanded **

**"I..."**

**"What of thou, thee of blood leave of you didn't need you nor want of thy..Cursed of thee day you take in thee air, hatered upon thy for the look, appearance did of they wish you got could have never of love of you, Or of those your mother and thy farther creat of thee by accident and wanted tho to suffer" **

**Oh no she didn't just call me a accident a mistake or insalt my parnets. I could feel the anger rise in my body, my fist were balls now I helded them so tight my hands were white, my teeth girtted together in rage that bitch!**

**"Never of thee speak upon my blood as thou!" I yelled I could see the I knew it look on her face the evil smirk she had on like she was going to contiue, I dare you to fuckin do it I don't give a flying monkeys ass, speak about my parnets again and I'll kill you and trust me I will love it with all my heart and soul to watch you bleed to a empty death and see a pool of blood at my feet I would laugh at the sight wither in your pain and smile at the consiquices.**

**"You of many was your mother a whore working on the street for the money for protection and food, did she look at you a hate the sight to see the disguste to have failed her trade. Was your father a man of borem wanted a quick time no more then a ride of a woman, did the news of you cause him a death of a hang of thee throat" she spoke**

**The anger break in me she's dead now I don't care for the law or the words my brother said she just crossed the line I'm putting my foot down the worse thing was she was doing it infront of the sensi who was trying to keep up well keep up with this!**

**"Thy of many my vains of blood are of not you words you bitch of whores, you might have beaten, kicked, punched, cursed me but you of many shall not disgrace my parnets name... you think they kilt themselves well take a fuck look around I have sibling you bitch and then you mock my mother and fathers sex's I'm of glade to know you indeed enjoy to curse of the dead and buried thy parnets died protect thy and my siblings of blood thee of many hated the thought but knew the truth I shall not stay here and take thy breath of hatered and sin to my blood of vains, my heart and thy soul they are the reasons I of 3 are here to listen to your ungreatful...rude...cursedit...discgrace of thy sex if you wish to insalt them once more of the sun you shall be of the night dead, worthless,waste...yes indeed you may be royal to the fake, plastic society of this school but in thy eyes and many others your just a wimpy piece of crap in the burden of the world make of a choice life or die of thy hands" I said with the murderous voice I grew up practicing alone at home at night.**

**"You of many your just of a produce of a whore yo-" a whistling smack filled the room from my hand on her cheeck she fall in pain and I look down on her "Pay back is a fine of deed a bitch" I whisphered then kicked her like she and her gang did to me I could feel people pulling me away from her but I fought back all I saw was red everywhere the anger she started to stand when I grabbed her collar of her shirt and whipped her at the wall I looked in her eye that were filled of fear "Ever talk about my family again I'll rip your throat out, cut you into a billion tiny pieces, watch you die in pain; I will burry you in the deepest darkest hole and dance with laughter over your lifeless body and enjoy ever momment. If you ever touch me again I'll cut your tingue out and listen to your silence, and kill you slowly I'll watch with asmusment and smiles to see your pain" I said then dropped her to the floor my vision came back and I was panting after the anger I just had, "Kuckiki to the office Koursaki bring her there would you " sensi said I just left fuck this shit.**

**We entered the hallway together and passed by many classrooms till we where at the office I sat there and Ichigo sat beside me he stared at me, he could see I was in shock I haven't done that in years fight, beat, threaten a girl but it felt good for su- I felt him hold my hand and I laced my fingers threw his I liked this better then violence he kissed my cheeck we've been kissing a lot lately he even called me his girlfriend he rubbed the back of my hand with his warm thumb and I smiled at him brightly.**

**"Good job back there" he said **

**"I told you I'm a murder so that was nothing compared to what I can do"**

**"Your not a murder stop using that word for yourself okay I don't think you are okay and you never will be in my eyes never"**

**"How can you been so sure about me Ichigo?"**

**"Easy I'm just like you but I know what it's like to kill the thrill is amazing the anger is breath taking the enjoyment to see the life go is like you best feeling ever"**

**That's right he kills hollows and thats murdering someone right? A hollow is a sadned soul who was missed and forgotten put threw pain and death hollows are just another shape of a human soul the horrible part that we lock away and move on without no one knowing it was once there it's the secret torcure we hide inside and kills the inside of us.I stared at his amber eyes they glazed with fear and happiness with his gorgouse face he stared at my like he could read my soul with in me.**

**"So midget where were you born?" he asked I punched him in the gut as he doubled over in pain.**

**"I was born in a small town far away from here it probably has never been heard of once my family left most of the others did too. Apparnetly we were the most popular there but now a days we're the under dogs that have no one... and bigfoot don't call me midget"**

**"Why so popular m-...germlin?"**

**"We were the friendly, happy family that everyone looked up to when we left and the secrets we kept from them the town went down hill...Wait did you call me a germlin bigfoot?"**

**"Maybe...What about your parnets what were they like?"**

**"They were in love and happy, when they were alone they'd talk about problems and worries they were nice, wonderful people that were well know, the night they died they took the happiness from the place leaving a large, ugly shadow of hate and darkness that still haunts me."**

**"I don't want to sound rude or a brown noser but... How'd they die?" he asked **

**Time stood still in my head I could hear the tearing of their skin, smell the blood drain from their bodies the souls disappear into nothing but dust. The cold wet rain on my skin, wet clothing, screams of sadness from brother and Hisana, the wet muddy soil on my knee's as I cried for them, the feel of the clothing they wore as I tried to wake them from the dead sleep. I could see the open feild with a single tree standing the picnic basket and blaket laid out, the dirty path where the cars and ambulance drove down, the open forest and my small childish body shivering at the cold air around me the sky was filled with dark,black clouds and lighting which made the sence worse for the mood.**

**"Rukia you don't have to answer that question okay, just don't cry okay everything will be okay I promise " he spoke giving me a warm hug I laid my head on his chest and let a soft tear fall and soak his shirt, a soft kiss on my head told me it was going to be okay. The noise of a door opening and foots heading to the room didn't get to my ears.**

**"Awwwe! MY SON HOW CUTE YOU AND KUCKIKI-CHAN CUDDLING ON THE COUCH!"Isshin yelled then Ichigo was out of my hold and beating his father to a blood pulp, I watched as they fought and sighed "Idiots" I stood and walked over to the two with a serious look on my face I cleared my throat but nothing they kept going...god man always fighting for nothing unlike woman we hold a bloody hate. I reached in and pulled the two apart sending Ichigo to the stairs and Isshin to a wall with a thumd as they were tossed. I crossed my arm at my chest "Do you two ever stop I swear if there were a bloody eartquake you two would be the cause for it!" I yelled.**

**"What! He started it !"Ichigo yelled I was getting tired of the childs act they played "What me you throw the first punch son!"Isshin yelled the anger grew to a boiling point "Shut up" I whisphered but nothing just yelling."Shut up" I spoke louder but again the same thing instead they got louder "SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" I screamed then they were quiet I stood there in anger "YOU ARE LUCKY YOU HAVE EACHOTHER! I'D DIE TO HAVE WHAT YOU TWO HAVE SO JUST STOP! ICHIGO YOUR LUCKY TO HAVE A FATHER WHO CARES, IS ALIVE, WORKS, SUPPORTS YOU AND YOUR SISTERS WELL BEING A FATHER! KOURSAKI-KUN YOUR LUCKY TO AT LEAST HAVE A SON WHO DOESN'T DO DRUGS, FIGHT LIKE A MAD MAN, HATE THEIR SIBLINGS, CURSE AT YOU , HATES HOME OR COMES HOME FOR THE FACT ! You two may fight each other and drive each other nuts but your family and families are to be kind to each other not act like cave man but that's what I think you two my have diffrenet thoughts but trust me when I say that once one of you is gone you'll look back and see all the time you fought for nothing but lose all the time you had" I yelled then spoke then headed to the door to leave they'll want some alone time. The room was silent the only noise was from me leaving and the breathing we all did, I exited and headed home I creeped into the house when I saw the black cat at my door waiting for me or someone.**

**I unlocked the front door, the cat walked in and hopped on the couch as I headed to the kitchen with my bag in hand. It stared at me oddly speak already jeeez... stop stareing at me would you it's disturbing and I mean really really disturbing. I flopped onto the couch with a cola in hand.**

**"What are you ?" the cat asked I turned to her with a puzzled look on my face **

**"What ? I'm a human" I said **

**"That's the thing you have a human body, soul and you have a large supply of restu and spiritual pressure you have a sense to you that says diffrenet then humna but a shimigame or creature..."**

**"I'm not a shimigame and I am not a creature but a person who has whatever you call it I am far from a Shimigame and far from a Hollow so toss that away before theres trouble " **

**"Then what are you Uarhara is going nuts with the question, with looking at the test he did and the pressure he felt that brought him to his knees you are the thing he wants to know of the thing he wishes to answer so badly it's causing stress on him just give the answer already would you "**

**"No he should give up before it become the death of him if he wishes to know soo bad tell him to ask the Soul Society they know and never found me " I said standing then headed to my room it was 1:00 Rangiku and Gin would be home for a little while I should do some homework and then draw a little. As I reached my room with that stupid cat following behind me I noticed a pressure in the street that was strong but not a hollow I quickly ran to my room and looked out the window to see a girl with tanned skin and short hair wearing a shimigame robe they found me run now..."Oi!Soi fon "the cat yelled and the shimigame jumped up to the roof which made me panic I ran to the washroom in fear "W-Wait don't run Miss " the girl spoke like hell I'm not running I'm sprinting. I locked the door and looked for a way out but nothing not a window or crack why'd I run here a knock from the door scared me "Kuckiki-chan open the door Soi fon isn't a threat to you trust me she came to visit me " I don't care she'll figure it out and then I'm good as D-E-A-D. I sat there for hours till Rangiku and Gin got home and the cat was gone I finished everything and dinner was done it was around 8 so Ichigo was done dinner also. At the table Rangiku told me about a concert going on tonight after I said what happened at school.**

**Concert for a band called Arrow smith was playing and I like their music I wonder if Ichigo wants to go, I hopped out the window and jumped onto his roof quietly I pulled my body over the side to his window were he was stareing at the star outside in the sky "Boo" I said popping into his view he screamed and ran off his bed quickly to the floor he panted and stared at me "Jeuse Midget you scary me " he said with a harsh voice "Awe you afraid of little old me how wish... good your dressed still hurry up and get up here" I said then disappeared "OI! Wait Rukia " he yelled out the window up to me "Hurry up or I am leaving without you Ichigo" I said and he appeared "Where we going ?"he asked I smiled"A concert" I answered.**

**"So you got tickets to Arrow Smith" he said I laughed "You kidding we're to broke to get in to the concert " I said climbing down the side of the building to the street with him following. We walked abite "So how are we going to get in ?" he asked I stopped and pulled him close to me I pulled his shirt down to me and looked at his eyes "Sssh it's a little secret called sneaking in Ichigo.. you got to live a little bit hunny " I whisphered to him "Hunny huh? I like the sound of that " he said I let go and kept heading to the concert. We arrived and the place was packed secruity was tight, tall, and muscluar man I glanced around the place to see a fence that I climbed over, there was a ladder that I climbed and stood on the roof stareing down at the crowd that roar in excitement I laid on my stomch to keep hindden when Ichigo laid beside me. The music started "You are super sneeky " he said to me I turned to him with a smile " Maybe " I sighed.**

**He leaned closer to me and I inched closer when a light flashed in our eyes from the concert I turned back to the view hearing the music and rythm when a slow song came on and couples started to dance together "Want to dance?" he asked standing on his feet I stood and took his hands, we moved to the music when I stepped on his foot he hissed in pain "Oh sorry I'm not a dancer" I whisphered "It's okay" he said and lead me in the dance so I wouldn't step on his feet again. When the song ended we where faced to face I came closer and so did he till our lips met, soft and warm they moves ferice and smoothly better then my fail at dancing. We deepen the kiss to the fullest till we were moaning and graoning softly, our tongues battling in a war of passion."Thank you for coming " the singer said to the crowd and we parted.**

**"I guess it's over" he said blushing "The concert might but not us " I said then locked lips with him again oh yeah I can live. Once we parted we left the concert and walked home on the street stood Orhime, Uryu and Sado with that cat and man. Ichigo went to them leaving me alone when a large hand appeared behind me with large claws and white skin. I turned to see the hollows two together hollows who stay together either have a realion or know eachother one had a head of black stringy hair and red eyes, the other was large with rabbit ears and purple bright eyes "S-s...arrg..sec-arrg...second chance " the hollow said in a growl when I was knocked back onto the street be Orhime who cover me in a orange sphere and Ichigo was there facing the hollows. The Hollows screamed Sado had a arm of hollow skin the cat was behind Orhime and Uarhara watching, "no...No...NOOOOO!" I screamed they will not die I except my gift ! With that the sphere filled with a strong white pressure brusting it sending Orhime flying along with the cat I screamed as my eyes went white with power. My body was on fire in a good way "STOOOOOP!" I screamed a wave of white shot from fingers throwing Sado and Uryu backwards into a wall I ran with speed and touched the sword Ichigo had sending it to 10000's of peices "What the fuck" he said.**

**I came close to the hollows "Sssssh it's okay..I'm here let me see"I spoke softly taking their hands a flash appeared on the street as I saw the two past and present they were a married couple with a son their names where Kaien and Miyako they died from a car accident and their little boy was all alon in the world.I opened my eyes to see Uarhara going at on of them I leaped and shot a sphere of light at him that sent his body threw the air "DON'T STOP ME ! EVERYONE DEVERSE A SECOND CHANCE!" I yelled in anger no one should try and take that away that no one no shimigame, no human, no beast. I turned back to them and thought the words to bring them back and erase their deaths then the flash as bright as the sun went and they were starting. **

**The hollow skins disappearing and the human skin forming their souls stood there with smiles and tears I felt the pains of the crash and being forgotten. And I screamed in pain as the blood rised to my lips "No..no..come on miss " Miyako said hugging me close I was tired exhausted I started to close my eyes but the pain kept me up "I'll be fine Miyako-chan finish your tranformation"I said she nodded and stood next to her husband the light blinded me with in a minute they where human again and standing in front me. I smiled the pain was gone and I stood there as they hugged with tears on their faces, "Kaien we're alive again" she spoke "I know " he replied with happiness I held back the blood I needed to puke up "Yeah..so go see your son " I said. "Thank you Rukia Kuckiki" they said then ran off; I turned to see the destroy I created Sado and Uryu stuck a wall with white strapes holding them there Ichigo was on the floor covered by a white orb and Uarhara was lying on the ground stareing up at me with a smile. Orhime and the cat where in a orange orb together I whipped my hand to the right in the air "Away" I spoke and everyone was released. I stared at Uarhara and walked to him "You...you monster trying to take away peoples second chance you wished to know what I'm am well you got you damn answer I recreate hollows and souls. I have a part of me that is made to kill a-"I fainted and fell to the ground I could feel the arms of someone but who?**

hey readers, what you think r&r

oh, I was thinking of making this a M fic so I can try a lemon but I want your opinions first.. next chapter "Awakening"

starting another fic soon or now idk so see ya later :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Awakening **

**I could feel a rough techique on my skin as I began to move my arms, my eyes squeezed tight together I grunted as I started to get up. I coughed up the loose blood that was still in my throat, my breath was caught in my throat when I say sand on the ground I quickly looked around at the place I was in some rocks and a tone of sand there they where stareing at me like a hawk to a mouse. I stood on my feet that were still weak and wiped the blood from my lips "Where am I ?" I asked I want to know so if I get out I can run or fly away... but I highly dout I can "You in my shop Ms. Kuckiki" Uarhara said I nodded and started to wipe the sand off my face and clothing. Stop stareing...take a picture if you must just don't stare it's annoying and creepy, when out of no where the man shoots a red blast at me like a Zamapaktou I blocked it with my white shield and it bounced back hitting him throwing his body to the sand. "You know if I were you I wouldn't piss me off right now cause I'm not afraid to kill you no matter the orders my brother gives me " I said with a evil voice I walked towards him slowly letting my skirt sway with every step I took. **

**"I believe you have some explaing to do" the cat said in front of the fallen man I chuckled "I'm not explaining anything to a bunch of Shimigames especailly a ex-captian or a cat "I said looking into the green eyes "How do you know theres a Ex-Captian here?" the cat spoke I shrugged my shoulders the restu say that around here with the teenage group and the man which am I going to pick easy the guy...plus he seems more experinced then the others.**

**"Rukia what are you?" Ichigo asked from behind me**

**"I am a...thing okay" I said they shouldn't know what it was called they'll tell the Soul Society then I'm good as dead big time I turned to the group who looked disgusted at me for what I am but Ichigo looked rather questionable like he wanted to know "Listen Ichigo you, might have lost a parnet but I am bad, okay a monster so like I said you will want to stay away from me "I said "No... Listen what just happened tonight didn't look like a monster I want to know what you are?" he said warm and kindly. I looked at the ground in disappointment "You idiot how many times do I have to say you'll get hurt..die...kilt...murdered get it threw your berry head!" I yelled "How many times do I have to say I don't care Rukia ! Jeeez what's soo bad that you can't open up to me or anyone here we're all diffrenet here !" he shouted " You want me to open the hell up to you people! You want to know that people get kilt and murdered for knowing me that my life has been full of crap, that my family can't look at me cause of my bloody gift ! Yeah that's my opening up!" I yelled. My eyes were no long blue or voilet nor white but black with a mist that follows them.**

**"Do you think I enjoy being the loner at schools! Be picked and bullied cause my fucken gift singles me out ! Cause I don't ! I hate not being open to people especailly you! I hate the fact I'm the reason why my family hates my siblings ! I hate the fact that I will NEVER BE NORMAL! I WILL NEVER BE LEFT ALONE ! But to have you say your willing to risk your life so you can know me is BULL SHIT! I swear on my damn life you will be hunted, kilt, murdered, ripped apart cause you know me ! One day I will not hold back I will kill and you'll either be the one who I do kill or right in the middle ! So take my advice and LEAVE ME ALONE ! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL DIE ALONG WITH EVERYONE YOU KNOW ICHIGO!" I yelled I was no longer human but a misty creature with a black bare body with ruby red eyes and a mist around my body, my voice was like a echo of a hollows tongue a fire trailed with my steps I took. The murderous thoughs sounded in my ears, the cries of hollows ringed in my brain 'Rukia kill him rip his sexy body apart limb by limb then suck the limbs clean of blood I know you want to' a voice sounded in my ear it was erry and cold like a evil person.**

**I dropped to the floor in the high scream in my ears I whinced in pain I could feel the evil taking over slowly "Please stop...please" I spoke to the monster inside my soul 'I wish to be out and kill ' the voice hissed I could see the wish the monster wanted Ichigo torn to a billion pieces, Orhime gutted like a fish, Sado used like a hanging candy holder with blood pouring everywhere, Uryu sliced and diced, the man with his skin inside out, the cat as some new fur boots. The sand was covered in blood and guts waiting for the next victim to come but there was no one so she smashed threw the walls till outside, first she murdered the Ichimaru's then the Koursaki's and then the whole city 'You'd like it Rukia we can rule the whole city then the world we would be invisible...unstoppable and royal no one would hate us again we can take our revenge for their hate' the voice hissed louder I gripped the sand that just went threw the loops of my fingers. **

**My breath was heavy and hot from the pain my lungs were on fire, my heart was like a shupo's steps my bones were like a cracking cracker, my brain rattled at the loud screams and the vision. I could feel my body changing again, my tongue was getting long like a lizarde, my small nails were grewing to a long sharp tip and my teeth burned to a point like a shark or sharper a glance could cut you. 'I'm coming out Rukia-chan, I will run the body and you'll have to enjoy the feeling ' the voice said I looked to the side to see the long blood kata laying there waiting for the monster "R-R ...RUN!" I screamed in pain. **

**With in seconds I was alone and no one to harm but me. "Thank you...Ichigo for getting everyone out "I spoke with no want for a reply "Your welcome" Ichigo says from the ladder 'He wants to die' the voice laughed "No...no...no " I said before a scream in pain I felt his hands on my for confort "Ichigo please go run listen to me okay...I will explain, everything just don't stay here for when it come out " I pleaded in pain. "What is this it ?" he asked "The monster within me... I can't stop it, it's impossible you'll be ripped to piece so please go...run don't make this monster kill you with my hands please"I spoke 'I'm coming ' the voice said Ichigo nodded and disappeared. My soul was taken deep into my body where I couldn't leave, it's been busy I could tell with all the scratches and bite marks on the wall.**

**Inside my soul was a cold bilazered of snow the only warmth was in the stone cave where the monster slept and stayed. This is creepy, the walls were bark with drawings in blood the beast created it was of people it wanted to kill and how I sat on the soft rocked bed in the warm cave near the purple and orange fire I hugged my naked body close to me for more warmth, I stared into the fire to see the things it was doing. **

**It was running around the sand with the wicked, evil smile on my face as it laughed like a demanted person it grabed the blood red kata and grinned "Hey my beautiful weapon did you miss me cause I missed you with all my soul " I shivered at the voice and words. When I saw a orange flash of hair on the ladder "That moron " I spoke the monster laughed in humor "You stupid boy, you wish to die I can grant that wish I promise you " my body walked up to Ichigo slowly and he stared in horror as he tried to get the door open to leave but couldn't. With a movement he was on the sandy floor and the sword ready for the kill.' NOOOO!' I screamed taking the step I never could take I took hold of my brain the flashes on the good appeared sending my body into pain. "I'll kill him you little bitch I will !" the voice screamed highering the kata I took controll of the hands and pointed at me, the beast fought for the controll trying over and over the battle for the hands and sword was hell.**

**Blood covered the sand at the feet of me the deep pain of my body came as well. I stared down at Ichigo who was covered in blood he was wide eyed and scared "Rukia.." he said weakly the tears poured from my eyes "I'm so sorry Ichigo" I cried softly with the grip of the hilt in my hands I was no longer a demon but me, Rukia and I had done something I could never forget...**

Hahah I left ya'll hanging Muhahaha I'm a evil one who did Rukia stab ... You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review keep R&Ring oh and sorry for the long wait for this chapter I've been working on my new fic Howilng moon tooo along with exams coming life is hell... but ooooh well and I decided not to make this a Mature fic or have a lemon do to the fact Howling Moon does. And PLEASE R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 **

**I opened my eyes to see the dark room with a window which alllowed moon light to fall threw, the air smelt of blood, bandages and tea. I looked around the room not moving a muscle the memory came back I went..no became that monster that is living inside me, I nearly killed Ichigo he probably hates me now for the beast I hold I honestly don't blame him if he does. I sighed deeply and tears rolled down my cheecks I'm sorry...so sorry; I glanced down at my stomach to see the bandages upon them that were getting covered with new blood and the white rode I was wearing on my body, "What has my power become?" I whisphered and sat up ignoring the pain in my stomach. The door was slittly open where light shined threw from the hallway I could hear faint voices in the distances from a diffrenet room some where.**

**"Why didn't or couldn't my fairies heal her Uarahara ?"**

**"I don't know Inoue-san it is all stange to me the power she holds the restiu she has or the spiritaul pressure it makes no sense to me she is only human"**

**"Wow a human is causing the great Uarahara to be confused" **

**"Oh shut up Yoruichi this is hard if you so fucken cocky you figure it out"**

**"I'm just saying... did you see how she turned to mist that was some crazy shit eh Koursaki"**

**"I honestly can't get over the fact she stabbed herself rather then kill me and the mist thing was pretty crazy"**

**"Ichigo have you ever thought maybe she didn't want you to die "**

**"Of course Sado but I'm confused about everything like the fact a foster kid hold that and ...arrgh it's to complicated"**

**I stood and walked to the voice time to face the magic, I slid the door open and walk slowly to the room where they were sitting on the floor with tea in hand they stared at me like I was a fucked up woman. " Can someone please go to my house and get my hand mirror?" I asked looking at the shocked faces to see me up and walking jeez more stareing take a god damn picture it'll last longer. **

**I sighed and moved to the sink were the kettle was, I poured some tea in a cup and sat down in a corner. "Fine all I need is a mirror" I said when Uryu cleared his throat "Kuchkiki-san ?" I glanced up at him quickly then back at my cup "What Ishida-kun?" I asked "What are you?" he asked. I sighed and sipped my tea, I placed the cup on the side. I played with my thumb in silence "I-I-I'm a monster" I spoke "M-Monster...what do you mean?" he asked.**

**I stood and headed the table that was a glass top, and placed the cups on the floor I took a knife and cut my finger. I let the drops hit the glass table and they moved around the glass, I sighed and closed my eye to forcus when a image appeared on the glass. **

**It was a image of the mist I become and what goes on in my head "This is my monster side... well that is what I call it, well the side takes control and wishes to rule the world kill every thing in it especailly human's because on the hate of being left out from the species. It lives in my brain when I get angry and it shows me things it wishes to do but if I let it the monster consumes power and my soul" I said then thought of when I was helping hollows when the image appeared, with a hollow and myself "This a hollow which you know these creatures are forgotten by loved one and I can give them a second chance...may search for their second chance they will do anything for it, I simple decide if they are worth it and why with what they are worth, what they'll give and who will it effect in a postive way but I am mainly called a second chancer"**

**"I became a second chancer when I was born I had a slim chance of living my mother was a human and so was my father but my parnets knew a person who was called a life giver, one day they decided to let her do a spell but she couldn't all she said was ' This child is a... a blessing for the dead souls she'll pull threw' and then disappeared from then on never to be found again. I was raised by my parnets till I was 4 years old when the worst night happened" I said losing focus and letting the image fated away. **

**" Why do you have such a restiu " Uarahara asked "I take the soul pressure from the hollow and their restiu so it builds up I have saved billions of people but Shimigames kill most of them before they find me" I spoke "W-What happened to your p-" I slapped my hand over Ichigo's mouth before he could finish the question. "I'll tell you now my parents died because of me okay" I said removing my hand. I stared at the blood on the table when another tear fell from my eye, the window opened and my mirror came floating in like a cloud I grabbed it and placed it on the table and it grew to the size on the glass with the black rim. **

**I focused a little and the day played**

_ (mirror image) _

_A family was out on a pinic on a sunny day their three children ran and laughed well their one little raven girl flew high in the cloud "RUKIA! BAYAKUA ! HISANA TIME FOR FOOD!" the man yelled and the children came quickly all seemed happy and okay at the momment when the woman caught sight of a gate opening in the clouds "Kanaye their here !" she yelled and the man looked up to see Shimigames flying threw "Kids hide...Rukia take to the sky" the woman said the girl shock her head no "I'm not leaving you mommy" she cried in tears. _

_"Just remember mommy and daddy love you and your brother and sister nothing is your falt hunny but go now" she said Rukia nodded and flew to the clouds that where dark and gloomy the shimigames ran down "ALL WE WANT IS RUKIA KUCHKIKI NO NEEDS TO GET KILT" the leader spoke loudly "You will not have our daughter" the woman said "Listen missy your daughter is a huge danger to the scale of life and death she must be kilt and distroyed before everything goes bad" the leader said._

_"My daughter is a blessing a gift she saves people unlike you monsters who kill them at any chance so you and your soul society can go to hell" she yelled and the leader slashed her with his sword killing her quickly "MOMMY !" Rukia yelled from the clouds as she watched when they killed her father with a single cut to the throat, "DADDY!" she screamed the sadness took over with her anger she turned to the misty beast and swapped down with quick hands ripped them to shredds._

_(end of mirror)_

**I sighed and wiped the tears away from my cheecks "My parents died for me and my brother blamed me for their lifes, The shimigames died by my hands for my family and I was taken away to be a orphan do to my families not wanting any part of me and my gift... so there you go I'm a open book Ichigo, I killed my parent and shimigames and reborn hollow souls " I said then left the room.**

_**I know it was boring but I had writers block for like 2 to 3 weeks for this story R&R please**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : RESTORED **

**I sat there on the shops steps thinking of my parents and the night they where killed. I could see my breath in the air it was cold for the late summer seasons end I peered up at the stars so bright they were like the moon. I shivered at the cold why is it so bloody cold tonight, I held my body close together for warmth when a soft blanket was spaced on my shoulders "You probably aren't intressed in me now " I spoke with a sad voice "No... I can see why you don't open up to people it is okay, I know the feeling to lose someone you love with all your heart Rukia...I lost my mother to a Hollow that wish to distroy" Ichigo said as he joined me in the blanket.**

**I looked at him with soft eyes "Ichigo... what if I told you there is a chance you can see your mother again?" I asked starring into his amber eyes with that handsome face. "If I could see her again I'd tell her how much I am sorry and that I am sorry for that night... Why?" he said softly I smiled softly and turned back to the stars. "My mom once told me that when someone dies they become a star at night the shine shows their good well and story of life" I spoke snuggling into his arm he drapped around me.**

**"What about the day where do they go?" he said starring down at me, I smiled "The clouds are them tell their stories with the shapes it can be anything but the person is still with you no matter how far they are, your mother is with you now in your heart and is shining above you she is looking down at her son with pride like every mother does... if you miss her you'll see her in the sky in the night and day, in your heart, even in your dreams. She never left you nor your family" I explained softly lacing my fingers threw his.**

**He kissed me softly on the lips then he repeated once more " Can I tell you something Rukia?" he whisphered I touched his face softly and searched his eyes the love and desire in them, was the thing I loved about him- wait did I just say I love him...I think the lose of blood if fucking up my brain. "Sure" I replied getting butterflies in my stomach, what did I want to hear that was making me nervous- get a hold of yourself Rukia "I love you" he whisphered I frozen for a momment the words made my heart quicken in pace and blush sweeped my face I think I'm going to melt in excitment "I love you too" I whisphered wait why did I say that I did mean it but arrrgh you stupid lips of mine.**

**I stared into his amber eyes man they were amazing... the night should have stayed like that but it didn't a strong pressure filled the air causing us to break the stare, he stood and was about to leave "Ichigo" I spoke he turned and looked serious "It's the Grand Fisher" he said.**

**That must be the hollow that killed his mother "I'm coming with you-" he was gone from the area "You idiot" I muttered and stood from my place. Really you just leave when I can do so much is he that stupid arrrgh I could just aaahhh! I jumped into the air and took flight "Where... where did the strawberry go.." I asked myself floating in the air looking over the area when the pressure of Ichigo washed over me. **

**It was angry, sad, murderous he shouldn't fight like that is he stupid he'll get himself kilt. I flew as fast as possible to the cemetery grounds with the speed of a bullet threw the air, when I stopped at the graves I walked past many seeing different names when the one I was looking for was found with the last name I wanted to see "Koursaki Masaki" I whisphered. I bent down to the grave and brushed my hand over the stone with a white glow in my hand.**

**A woman with the sweetest smile and the most beautiful body appeared walking with her son in the rain the, small boy with orange hair and amber eyes "He is soooo cute " I spoke at the tiny Ichigo, that is when the hollow stepped in the little girl falling into the river he tried to help the girl but couldn't the hollow went for the kill with Ichigo gone from the sights. When he came back he found her dead body "He was all alone " I gasped and ran over my body went younger like when I was 4 and ran to him as he cried.**

**"Mommy..m-mommy" he cried as he tried to shake her awake I got to the body and flipped her over. She was still breathing slightly I used my hand over her and found the restiu I need to find, the boy looked at me with tearing eyes. I took the blood covered hands of mine and hugged him "Ichigo... don't cry you'll see your mother again..I'll do anything to help you and your family, I will save her for you" I whisphered in his ear. And with that left the souls memory.**

**I opened my eyes to feel Ichigo's pressure was weak and faiteding, shit I ran to the stairs full speed to see the tree's broke well I ran to his location. I saw him there on the ground bloody and weak the green furred hollow was hovering over him "You stupid boy" it laughed he was about to eat Ichigo's soul "ICHIGOOOO!" I yelled running to his body on the rainy floor as the clouds cried they will not cry for someone lost I will not allow it. The grand fisher stared at me like food a delightful donut "I heard about from that little girl soul I once followed around all the time what was her name Umi yes thats it..." the hollow spoke I glared at the miserable soul "I'm glad you came I was waiting for a decent meal...but with you and all that power you have I'll have a feast" the Grand fisher said.**

**I ran to Ichigo's fallen body and turned him over "Ichigo..Ichigo...wake up" I said shaking his shoulders "R-R-Run..." he muttered "No...No...NOOO!" I cried as he went to a dream. I turned to the Hollow who was charging at me with the speed "Stop!" I yelled but nothing he just kept coming 'Kill him Rukia ' the voice said in my head "I will" I spoke I looked around for something when the large blade shined in the grass.**

**I crawled over to the blade and quickly grabbed it "I'm sorry that you are in my hands but, I must use you" I spoke to the steel beast the shine showed a old man smiling at me what the hell, I let the anger wake in me and the mist of my body awoke for me, the long tongue of the form swirled in the hiss I let out. I flew into the air with the blade and stabbed the hollow in the back letting it be stuck in the ground with the blade "You have a soul I must find " I spoke as the mist left my body. "You bitch" the hollow cried I walked in front of the hollow and looked into his eyes "A bitch I am but you are the monster I will slay" I spoke in a murderous voice.**

**I turned to Ichigo's body that was laying there I raised my right arm and threw a white barrier over his body that started to heal him. "R-Rukia..." he spoke as he stood and the barrier broke I touched the face on the hollow "RUKIA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ichigo yelled but I didn't listen.**

**I closed my eyes and the screams of all the souls caught my ears I whinced in pain at the sound, the views of how he killed them, ripped them away from their families flashed in my eyes "You disgust me" I muttered getting a laughter from the hollow "Please you make me hungry " it snickered "Heaven of thy dreams release of many souls I have heard cry in thee, I release them and grant them a life again" I whisphered as the light of my hand brightened "WHAT THE- NOOOO!" the hollow screamed the flash bursted and sent me flying into a tree.**

**I stared at the hollow as it glowed and the sword held in place souls poured from the beast onto the ground as ghost that started to turn to people "Ichigo" a woman spoke infront of the man he became, he smiled "Mom" he whisphered touching her ghostly face, but then the pain hit me as the ghost materialized their sadness and painfully deaths. I held the wanted scream in my throat but the tears poured from my eyes as Masaki grew human I felt the pain in my chest as my heart started to slow down, I went light headed but the view was blurry "Ichigo" Masaki said pointing at me "Rukia" he said running to me.**

**He lifted my into his arms and moved the hair from my face "Rukia come on " he whisphered I smirked "You Baka don't worry about me... you got your mother back, I'll be fine...don't worry about me, I'm just...just tired " I spoke with gasps of air when Masaki appeared in my eyes tears down her face "T-T-Thank you" she said "N-No thank you Koursaki Masaki" I whisphered and fainted to the black.**

* * *

Ha another chapter hope you liked sorry for the long wait but Exams and the other storys where taking time but I will update sooon

R&R PLEASE :)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 **

**The screams of poor souls filled my dreams as I slept "Rukia help me !"a familiar voice yelled in my ears "Mom...MOM!" I screamed as I searched the area. The many high tree's that were pine blocked my view, the cold wet soil at my feet as I ran to search for her in the deep, dark woods of my home town the pricky bushes marked my skin as I ran threw them. "Rukia help me my angel" a male voice screamed "DAD! MOM!" I screamed but nothing. A monster with bright red hair stood in front of me holding his gaint Zamapaktou in hand "Nice to see ya again Rukia" he spoke. "Renji" I whisphered and shoot up from my bed gasping for breath and gripping my blankets as sweat poured from my body.**

**A flash of lightening lite up the room threw the window as the rain poured scarying me a little. I tore off the sheets and slowly walked to the window with my soft queen frog short and bright pink t-shirt on covered in sweat, I glanced out the window to see the Koursaki house lite up like Christmas it has been like that all week since I brought Masaki back. And ever since then that dream haunted me and Ichigo was distant from me, figures he probably just wanted me to bring her back then leave me at the side like a useless piece of shit, he probably never loved me that was a fact and that made my heart break every second of the thought. He seemed happy all the time since his mother was back but he was always scowling when he was at school.**

**Orhime and I actually became friends threw the week she was actually a really sweet girl. She and I always talked now and had sleep overs threw the week usaully I would go to her house cause Gin and Rangiku were out of the house and gone to the U.S.A for a business thing for 2 months and left me all alone with the credit card. They called every night and morning to see how I was that showed they cared, that cat stayed here with me for a few days after bringing all those ghost back. The thing that was eating me alive was that I had a feeling that Soul Society found me with that dream every night.**

**I walked down the stairs and grabbed my rain coat and threw on some rubber boats that had bright stars on them it was only 7:30 pm so it wasn't so late I went to bed early so I could get the dream over with at the time. I opened the door as the rain poured and the lightening flashed in the sky Hime would still be up at this time I'll go visit. I shoved my phone in my rain coat pocket and stepped outside I locked the door with my keys that I shoved in with my phone and began to walk down the house path, I turned to see the Koursaki house at the door was Ichigo throwing on some thing to wear.**

**I kept my head to the ground as I passed by, the rain poured heavy on my coat as I passed by "RUKIA WAIT UP!" a voice called I turned to see the oranged hair strawberry there "What now you remember my name !" I yelled at him, he chuckled at me "What are you talking about midget?" he asked. I stopped and turned to him on my heels hands in fist.**

**"What am I talking about...huh?...I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT YOU'VE IGNORED ME SINCE I BROUGHT BACK YOUR MOTHER! THE FACT THAT YOU WON'T TALK TO ME! THE FACT THAT BRING BACK ALL THOSE SOULS NEARLY KILLED ME AND NOT ONCE DID YOU ASK IF I WAS ALRIGHT! THE FACT YOU USED ME FOR MY GIFT! THE FACT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS! I TRUSTED YOU AND ACTUALLY HAD FEELING FOR YOU AND YOU USE ME!" I yelled at him and turned back to the street.**

**My body shaking with anger and I walked leaving him dumbfounded. When a hand touched my shoulder "Let me go" I whisphered "Would you listen to me " Ichigo said I turned to him "You had all week for me to listen to you " I said and went back to walking quickly "Rukia what did you want me to do huh? Came and say 'Hey thanks for bringing my mother back from the dead' " he said I stopped "That's the least you could have done...I risked my life to bring her back but all I get from you is the cold fucken shoulder" I spoke. **

**"I didn't give you the cold shoulder" he argued that is it the last straw, I grabbed his hand and stormed toward his house "Rukia what are you doing ?" he asked as I dragged him "I'll show you what bullshit your saying!" I yelled opening the door and walked in "Oh! Kuchiki-chan!"Yuzu exclaimed happily "Moshi, Koursaki-san" I spoke in a emotionless tone that I learned from my brother threw the phone. "OOOH! YOU GOING TO MAKE MY SON A MAN!" Isshin squealed and I stopped dead in my tracks, and hide my face in my bangs "No Koursaki-kun" I replied "Umm...Rukia-san is everything okay?" Masaki asked placing a hand on my shoulder I looked to the side "I must go " I said and headed to the door. The woman was kind and gently she remind me of my mother when she was alive, "Kuchiki-chan why don't you stay for alittle while" Karin said.**

**"Sorry but I have somewhere I must go" I spoke "Where to ?" Ichigo asked I turned to him "I was going to Orhime's place to talk with her" I told him. "Well I'm sure you can talk with us " he said as I put my hand on the knob, "Yeah come on Kuchiki I'll make some tea and hot chocolate with cookies , we can chat" Masaki said gently guiding me to the kitchen. "Yeah Rukia we can talk" Ichigo spoke I shook the thought of murdering the strawberry right now away and held myself together as Masaki sat me at the table, Ichigo sat in front of me with Karin at my side and Isshin beside him well Yuzu and Masaki were in the kitchen.**

**"Kuchiki what it bothering you?" Isshin asked me I looked at the tables polished top "Koursaki-kun have you ever done something for someone and nearly died for it, only to get ignored?" I asked with a cold voice and eyes closed. "Ummm...no but, what does this feel like?" he asked I smirked nice question "Trust me Koursaki-san I have felt many things but being stabbed in the back by someone...simply used and forgotten, walked on is pure torture then in the back of your head you think maybe they are blind of what you have done for them..that maybe..just maybe they don't have a idea of what to say for your deed that nearly costed your life...but oh no they don't a flying fuck and trust me that person can burn in hell I've been told" I spoke.**

**"Language Rukia " Ichigo spoke "Their are people I will listen to but you are not one of them Koursaki-san you lost my respect, and that is Kuchiki to you" I said crossing my arms over my chest "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked I rised from my seat "Thank for the kindness Koursaki-san but I should leave before I do something unforgiveable" I said only to be shoved back into the seat by the man. "Oh please contuine I wish to listen" Isshin said with a serious voice "Rukia what did you except for this person do for you deed?" Ichigo said.**

**"The least could have been a Thank you from the ungreatful bastard, but no he went all smiles and ignored me, when I risked my life to do the deed and this deed still may cost me my life if the wrong find out" **

**"Ungreatful...ungreatful, that person carried your ass to be helped what about their thank you "**

**"Oh my thank you was bring something dear to them, and last I recall before I blacked out they were reminded I was still around " I said raising my voice**

**"And tell me what do you want?" he asked **

**I rised from my sit and went to the door I'm not answering that cause it is a close question to my parents, and I just want to be loved like my parnets did to me to remember them, just to feel their embrace again. "RUKIA TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT?" Ichigo yelled. "I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! SOMETHING YOU GOT! I WANT TO SEE MY DAD AGAIN! LIKE YOU WAKE UP TO! SEE MY MOM ONCE MORE! AND I DID THAT FOR YOU BY RISKING MY LIFE ONLY TO BE PUSHED A SIDE BY YOUR ASS!" I yelled and left the house. The tears ran down my face as I ran down the street I reached the street and jumped and flew to the clouds.**

**As the wind blew the my tears away as I zoomed out of Karakura passed the other towns and cities to a little place I called home. I dropped to the wet grass and walked to the stones that had their names on them "Mom...Dad" I cried dropping to the floor. I missed them more then ever I wanted them back, I wanted them back so badly, I wanted to have my family back and live again with them their in my life. The lightening flashed brightly behind me as I looked at the grave stones, the deep woods and wet grou****nd it was like my dream.**

**"Rukia...I'm sorry" a voice said I didn't look at all just sat there, I pulled my knee's to my chest and screamed in a cried. When two arms wrapped around me and held close, I turned and burried my face into his chest as I cried for them. He tightened the grip on me pulling me close to him as the tears fell from my eyes, he understood the pain to lose a parent but I had no one.**

**"...I...miss...them" I cried into his chest as his shimigame robe took the wet tears in "I know " Ichigo said and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, I though you wanted me too" he said "I'd never want that" I cried. When a noise came from the bushes. I looked up at him with a puzzled look "Ichigo did you hear that?" I asked his serious face was looking in the direction "I did" he said.**

**A large steel sword appreared threw the bushes "Give me the second chancer" a voice spoke. "Ichigo...Ichigo we must go" I said as he stood and held me in his arms he nodded and turned to leave when something grabbed me, I screamed "LET ME GO!" I yelled "No way princess" I looked up to see the bold, black tattoo's and bright red hair in his Shimigame robe as he stood there on the feild "R-Renji" I muttered.**

**"You are to be kilt for rebirthing souls and hollows" he says with a smirk, the one guy I believed in as a child in that damn opranige was Renji always saying one day we will get out and live our lifes. He died by the hands of abusive foster parents and he knew my secret. He dropped me to the ground and I fall with a thud in the mud when the sound of metal filled my ears.**

* * *

**there another chapter **

**R&R**

**BTW IT IS NOT EDITED **


	14. Chapter 14

**GOODBYE FOR LIFE**

**As the rain poured on my skin as the two blades sang with impacted I shook my head "No...no...no...no" I muttered and looked at the boy I met who showed me how to live and the man that gave me hope for a better tomorrow I wouldn't have anyone die for my behalf anymore never again shall that happen. **

**I raised shakey to my feet when I saw Ichigos blood and Renji their grinning down at the fallen boy he went to finish him. My heart was going to stop if that happened as the blade inched closer and closer to Ichigo on the muddy floor "Renji stop!" I yelled ranning to him but the large steal beast he held was still moving for the kill I dove to Ichigo and threw a white sphere around him as the blade went down but was stop with a spark from the sphere.**

**"Heal the body and soul" I spoke and the white sphere glowed in response. Renji faced me as I laid on the muddy floor staring at the sphere the bold tattoo's on his face moved as he stared at me puzzled "You will not kill Ichigo for my being" I told him as the rain still poured on me like a depression as Renji moved closer to me.**

**"You are the stupidest person knew Rukia...why do you care if he is kilt" Renji smirked pointing his blade at me as I stared up at him with a glare he was not the Renji I knew when I was 6 years old he was a monster now to me.**

**"Because I will not allow people I care for or anyone die...for knowing me as a person do to the fact you Soul Reapers disgust me to the bone"I hissed the voice I knew was burried in hate deep in my soul he wanted to kill a person trying to protect me and my friend who I opened up to he was not going to hear the cheery, pleasurable voice I execute perfectly for fun.**

**"Last I recalled the idiot is a Shimigame and frankly I don't give a crap what you think of the Soul Reaper you of many, funny thing is how you didn't remember me when you were four and just lost your parents I was the one who magically surived your power and hatered for the lose" Renji smirked.**

**"You are a monster" I stated as he roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me into the wood were he opened the gates, the bright white burned my eyes as I turned back at Ichigo who was awakening and looking at the event "Don't come for me" I told him as he looked at me with sad eyes, I took a deep breath as the tears fell from my eyes "Goodbye Ichigo" I said as Renji dragged me away for my death.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I am**

**Have you ever thought of the people your life impacts on...what will happen when you find out the worse and then they do what might happen to them when you are gone. The you were a huge peice to their puzzle of life as if you were the rock you threw into the lake of their life with no effort. Cause that is all I can think about right now, like what will happen when that fire bird thing is here and kills me on a post like I'm a god, witch, jesue of the wait for death but the worse thing is I have to presented by the people I hate the most Shimigames with their swords and black robes they make me sick.**

**I gentle touched the red chocked they put on me when I arrived here, I honestly wished it actually chocked me right now and killed me I just sit here looking out this damn window that reveals the hill I am to die on with the stupid arch and the busy life of the Shimigames in the Soul Society in their divisons and Captian training their soliders. I hate everyone of them as I sit here on the cold cement floor waiting for the day I am to die, sad thing is the one person I would like to kill on a stack was the one watching me in my cell as I was suppost to be begging for my life which was bullshit I will not beg for release of anything, I couldn't care less for this right now I am prepared to take my death and my fate in hand. **

**"Did the fact you'll be kilt finally set in yet?" his voice was like posion to my ears I wanted to slite his throat and laugh at his dead corpse laying at my feet.**

**"You are serious blind, aren't you Renji...but the fact I am to die here has set in but I don't care anymore..why should I at least I won't have some one die for me...but if you are looking for a person to get on their knee's and beg to be let out and free you won't get shit from me" I smiled as I walked to the bars with me arms crossed over my chest.**

**The sight of him on the other side with his robe and Zamapaktou were pleasing it gave me another reason to hate him, with a passion.**

**"You hate now don't you?" he asked with a sad face like I give a flying pig if his is sad.**

**I laid my face between the bar with a pout on my face as he looked at me like I was a lost puppy who was to be put down "Awwwwe poor tattoo face is getting sad you need a tissue cause I can call a guard for one" I teased with a cocky grin as he glared at me with a burn of hate.**

**"Why are you so damn cheery you are going to die and you here making fun of me as if you were going to life threw this are you stupid shorty stack?" he was getting mad because I wasn't feeding his ego with pleading.**

**"Sorry I don't feed your ego like you wish so badly Renji but I don't pity myself with 'Oh no I am going to die by the hands of Soul Reaper boooowhooo' cause that is some shit for reality or terrible drama shows people watch...but if you want that crap the chick in the cell downstairs may help your ego and pride for the begging " I suggested.**

**"Bitch" he hissed as he glared at me was if I killed his mother.**

**"So I am Renji but I will give you credit for the hair your finally looking like a gay guy that you are" I was trying to piss him off I could see the fire in his eyes as I spoke the words which I chuckled at "...Oh and the tattoo's add to your stupidity well" I chocked up. **

**"ALL CAPTIANS AND VICE CAPTIANS TO YOUR STATIONS!" a butterfly spoke as it fluttered threw the bars Renji turned and began to rush out "Hey wait I want some crayons and paper I'm bored" I yelled to him but he was gone before I finished.**

**"Idiot" I spoke heading back to the window were I saw all the Shimigames running around like ants in the rain. "What some idiot sleep with the boss or something" I muttered when I heard a scream in the distance as if someone lost a arm "What the hell" I muttered getting up and heading to the bars to look out the window outside them to see what was going on but I couldn't. I sighed as the visions a blur I sighed nothing happens here , I'll die of this before the bird.**

**Like honestly a bird that was a joke I can see it now I'll be on that wooden thingy, when a little humming bird cames at me with fired wings wow really scary a bird oh and I heard they'll let me have last words I'll probably be laughing to hard to saw them...Really a damn bird of all things, the laughter will kill me before the bird touched me. I laughed at the thought when guards rushed in with this look on their face as I laughed.**

**I rolled on the floor at the thought "I think she went crazy" a guard whisphered which pissed me off I bolted to the bars with a glare.**

**"The only crazy thing here is your outfit who the hell dressed your ass dude" I chuckled as they gawked at me really the dead are stiff as boards around here "Oh can I have a pen and paper" I said.**

**"For what prisoner" the guard spoke **

**"Oh you know I might kill myslef before the pidgen does" I spoke rolling my eyes yes I was lose at the momment I won't be all tight up right now that take effort the expressions on their faces were dumbfounded "Draw and write you idiots Duh!" I yelled really their that stupid...I wonder if they would give me the keys if I asked for them.**

**Finallly someone gave me paper and a pen about damn time, I walked to the center on the cell and laid on the floor as the rest of the guards left except two, I yawned deepily as I laid there and the sun peered threw the window "Your excution has been moved to the next week" a voice said.**

**I turned to my side and sighed "What ever Renji" I spoke to the guy "What was the scream about anyway I heard it from here" I said laying back on my stomach looking at the paper.**

**"Your orange haired friend decided to come and save you he took down the gate guard with his Zamapaktou but a Captian took care of it" Renji told me. My heart stopped for sure.**

**"THAT IDIOT!" I screamed why would he do this? What the hell is he thinking? Is he that stupid ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coming to a end **

**This morning the guards woke me up early with their movement into the room, if I'm to die atleast let me sleep like that is the least they could do but oh no that is the damn much for them...bunch of idiots around here I swear. I have been in here for a whole 4 days there was three days left of my life, fun huh I actually have a death count down I'm a really sport aren't I, no not really but within those four days the guards have been doubling in size I heard from the red haired bamboon Renji that Ichigo managed to take down may Captians one of the which were a mad man who lived to kill...sounded fun.**

**But as the day rolled by I worried for the moron I know is out there fighting for me, I didn't just get dragged away just for him to come save my ass but to let him live...what a stupid strawberry of him. When I see him I'm going to lose it I gave him freedom for him to run free not to come after me.**

**"Crazy lady get up your being moved" a guard spoke yeah like my nickname they think I am crazy for not caring I'm being executed soon really why would I be. I stood and headed to the bars "I wish for my pen and paper along with my current ones here with me well I leave" I ordered getting a nodded in response I swear what with the nodding are they forgetting that they can speak or are they practicing head movements later, for a purpose.**

**They opened the cell and I stepped out immedately they put these red things on the collar "Great a leash " I chuckled as they put a white cloth over my head "Do want me to get sun burn" I chuckled as they grabbed the ropes ends and lead me to out of the room I chuckled at the time of what they were doing I'm almost 16 and their like 10000 years old and they need a leash for me I feel specail.**

**"How can you laugh" a prisoner asked from their cell I turned to them and shrugged.**

**"I won't waste the last three days of my life mopping around and feeding Soul Reapers egos are I do mop around I will laugh for my own pleasure" I said as the gaurd continued to walk with me.**

**The warm wooden brigde touched my feet as I walked outside "Must be a beautiful day" I spoke getting a nod from a guard "What practicing for later?" I questioned with a laughter that was followed by a chuckle from the other gaurds around "See boys laughed doesn't hurt" I teased when a strong wind hit and blow the fabric off my head. I looked around to see the guards were no where to be seen "Oi! where'd you guys go?" I asked with chuckle.**

**When I saw him in front of me with the blood soaked bandages and the open robe with his bright hair "YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as I saw his Zamapaktou on his back was he looked down at me. "WHO THE HELL TOOK YOUR HEARING I SAID DON'T COME FOR ME! BUT YET YOUR HERE! YOU STUPID!" I yelled tapping his chest with a finger.**

**"Why do you shut up and go cry in a corner crying ' Save me! Save me' like your supposed too" Ichigo said which pissed me off even more.**

**"That is the last thing she does" a voice said I truned to see Renji with his Zamapaktou ready for a fight, I sighed and rubbed my trembles.**

**"Really on my walk you two fight...all I wanted was to be walked on my leashes thank you ever much, and tattoo face put your Zamapaktou away didn't your mother ever tell you baboons don't play with sharp, shiney things" I said with a anger tone. Getting a chuckle from the strawberry, behind me.**

**"You shut up! Strawberry your what almost 16 and you need a hearing ad cause you can't listen worth shit!" I yelled walking forward a little looking for the guards "Where are my walker or you call guards?" I asked looking over the edge of the brigde "Did you kill them? Great now my fun is ruin" I said looking over the egde.**

**"I didn't and I won't listen to you regardless I am here to save you, all you opinion are rejected" Ichigo said **

**"Are you blind? Stupid...what kind of rescue is this huh? Do you expect me to be the poor soul cry ' Oh no I'm going to die what shall I do?' Well news flash I am not doing that!" I exclaimed walking up to him.**

**"Why can't you just thank me" he whisphered I looked at his a shook my head **

**"How you came after me got all bandaged and hurt, just for me...I thank you yes but do I want to see you hurt and bloody no I was worried sick you were going to die that is why I left it the first place ,Ichigo" it was true I didn't want him dead or injured at all now this.**

**"I won't allow you to die when you mean to much...I nearly lose you once to that demon inside you, I won't let that happen again you understand" Ichigo was sturn for the first time since I met him, it made me think of what may happen when I do die will I impact his life.**

**"Thank you" I whisphered as the guards approached with a Captian "Run...Ichigo go now " I ordered as I saw the robe blowing in the breeze, my eyes widened at the sight "Oh my god..." I muttered at the sight of the Captian as he walk forward with no emotion "N-Nii-sama" I spoke with wide eyes **


	17. Chapter 17

**Final hours **

**Today was the day, I stared down at my writing on the paper in my hands as I though of my life. Lately I was rethinking everything from family to friends how was I to simply just except my own sibling, blood, heart and last name was one of them. Didn't he know they killed them my mother and father how could he just...just ...just be one. A then date a human what is this what am I missing here, I peered down at the sheet with the writing the one I wrote for Ichigo and Masaki the ones I knew were atleast there for me. And be side it the one for Orhime, Tatsuki but then the one for Gin and Rangiku.**

_For : Ichigo _

_As the days grew thin I thought of you with your bright orange hair, tall figure, amber eyes that many lose they hearts too. But mostly what you taught me, I thank you for it all really. I thank you for showing me what love really was and what it was to have a specail person in your life once again...but mostly for showing and teaching me how to laugh and smile again. I still remember when you made me smile again, I was shock of the action because I had never smiled since my parnets died years I sat there in the cell peering out the window at the busy life of the Shimigames that I hated the thought of you being down there was different because I'm used to seeing your goofy smile in the morning threw my window, walking to school in the morning even tho, we both wanted to sleep till the end of the week, eating lunch on the roof with your gang of friends ...I'm sorry for dragging you into this you deversed so much better, especailly with the drama and crap I caused with feelings...but right now I don't want you to remember me as the friend you lost to this madness but the girl who lived next door, cared for you, was a little weird and voilent ( maybe more then a little), smiled for the first time in years for you, you called midget ( a lot), and was a different person with you. Just remember me as Rukia._

_Love, The midget ( Kuchiki Rukia)_

* * *

_For: Masaki_

_I know we haven't talked much or known each other for long but...I want you to know that I will never regrette bring you or the other souls back that night. Cause I know what it was like for Ichigo to lose your mother, your best friend and most importantly part of you, I lose mine and my father in the same night in front of me when I was 4...if you want the whole story ask Ichigo he saw the even threw my mirror I powered. Your a wonderful woman and I can see why he loves you so much, please enjoy what my gift or what they call here a cruse, that I gave you. I have gien many people back their life for reasons I know of but I want you the last person I saved to live my life that I lost with my gift. I had to run and hide all the time from this event but I want you to make my gift a blessing for you.I know it is alot to ask but all I want is for you to have the laughter and smile I lost from running and to enjoy the life I granted you, with your kids, husband and what ever you plan to do in the future._

_Kuchiki Rukia_

* * *

_For: Gin and Rangiku_

_Thank you doesn't even discribe what I want to say to you two, cause you are so much more then a thank you but a blessing for me. I always though I'd never find real parents again but, trust me no one ever does. But then I stepped out of that car to see you two, yes at first I though I'd be gone with in 24 hours but I you grew on me with in 25 minutes, even tho you weren't my real parents I though of you two as mom and dad...you guys were the closest people I got to and learned to love. Gin and Rangiku you taught me a lot of lessons not just that the husband should cook the breakfast ( you know what I mean Rangiku), but you taught me what real parents were again and what a loving marriage is cause you two have that and will never lose it I can feel it in my heart. Bless your souls for giving me a chance and teaching me theses thing again, please keep your smiles you deverse them and the laughter you will in dure threw life but mostly because I love you guy with all my soul._

_Love, the girl you gave a chance too..._

_(Rukia)_

* * *

_For: Tatsuki and Orhime _

_You two I'll miss like sisters, I will admit Orhime and I didn't get along soo great the first few days but we learned to get all well...Orhime was the friend that I grew up with out but got in the end, she'll always be in my heart all with your cooking and humor. Orhime you always listened to my blabbling when I was going threw shit and girly things but trust me that was the friend I needed and still need. With the sleepovers and hot chocolate talks (I still remember those) we were like two girls on talk shows. But I will miss our little talk shows we had but mostly my kind hearted friend I learn much from._

_Tatsuki do me a favour and keep my brother in line for the rest of his life, I know he loves you dearly and more (God bless your heart). You brought my brother back to life and me too. With your amazing personalitey you awakened me in the day, you always smiled and laughed with the fun, carefree addiute life should have. I will be watching you from where ever I am, but I really want to thank you for excepting me as me someone different._

_Love, Kuchiki Rukia_

* * *

**I didn't want my time to end yet but they want it to, atleast I found people who excepted me for me, for being different. These were the last hours I had but I was fine with it even thou, I wanted to live longer. The guards came to the bars with the look of sadness we're they sad the crazy prisoner was to die? "Time to go" they spoke and I nodded as I collected the paper and handed them to them "I want these to reach the people, or give them to the trouble maker Koursaki Ichigo he'll know them" I said as they took the paper and put the leashes on me and walked me to my death on the stack.**

**The walk was peaceful and quiet with the sun in the sky and the silence I guess this was what death is like in the end all silent no sound around but oh while. I finally reached the hill I saw my brother, the old guy and a few people. Nice to know they were there to make sure I was dead I glanced at my brother who wore a frown for once as thou he was sad. I looked around for Ichigo but no sight of him I guess he got the point I didn't want to be saved. Renji wasn't there either where was the baboon? **

**As I reached the base they untied me and took the leashes off and the kido kicked in lifting me to the top "Any finally words" the old man said.**

**I let a tear roll down my face at the sight of the firey beast it was huge not a damn humming bird but it could eat me with ezz. "Thank you" I muttered as the bird was released and flew towards me, and I waited for the impact.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The End **

**I stared in the eyes of the firey beast that was to end my life, it was not a humming bird which was terrifing. We people say when you come close to dead or are to die your life flashes before your eyes their not lying all I saw was my life, my friends, my loves, my regrettes everything. A tear danced down my pale skin as I had the impact that this was the end of my life as I knew it was the very end. "Goodbye life" I whisphered as I closed my eyes to await my painful death, I thought of Orhime, Ichigo, Gin, Rangiku so many people like Hisana what would people tell them in the Living World maybe I commited sucide or maybe Aizen took me to another family the things were endless. I may not be the best person in the world but why must I die because I'm different, it was taking way to long for my death this was crazy shouldn't I be dead.**

**I opened my eyes and there in the bandages, bright hair , shimigame robe their he was blocking the beast of my death he was my hero right now I truthfully didn't want to die right now. "I...I-Ichigo" I spoke as he stared down at me. "Hey" he simply said looking at me, my breath was taken away from me at the momment I was happy he was here but then angry he didn't listen do to the fact he'll be put threw pain or more. The firey bird wanted another try at him so he charged but the bird disappeared which was weird where does this big butt bird disappear to in the first place but then I saw the Captians do on the ground my brother seemed to be smiling like he was in on the whole thing that asshole. **

**In my mind I was lost in the events so I'm not dying, Ichigo can block a big fire bird, my brother was a sneeky bastard, Two unknown Captians could make a big bird disappear and yeah what a nice day I wonder if this is what was going on well I was locked away like a caged animal. I looked for the knight in shining armor of my day at the momment but no where in sight then I heard something swinging in circles, I looked up to see him on the arch "Ichigo can you even do that?" I asked I'm not a Soul Reaper but I think that might not be good to do at the momment.**

**"Just shutup and watch" he was sure at least if he screwed up I'm die and well what else is there either way I'm dead if he screws up like a moron. His blade periced the arch and the wind blew strong, or was it power but the next thing I knew I was in his arms "Your not getting a Thank you" I bluntly said looking up at him. **

**"I figured that" was he really getting used to me jeez I need to change up a little for once. "So whats your plan to get out of here...cause those are Captians down there" I said staring down at the crowd. "Me and your brother along with Renji planned something" he chuckled "Okay then, glad to know you can plan something" I snickered. When in the distance their was the baboon, I was lifted in the air "You wouldn't dare" I hissed glaring at the guy holding me "Oh I would" and there I was soaring threw the air screaming. I land right on Renji arms I wanted to claw his damn eyes out right there and then for the act, but the baboon started running from the area what was their plan.**

**As the wind blew my hair as he ran I looked back at the arch I could see the power coming off the thing it was large and powerful man the person must be strong but then it vansihed like it was never there "Renji take me back" I ordered but he didn't listen to me at all.**

**"No Koursaki said not to let you-" I slapped his cheeck leaving a red hand print on his face.**

**What in hell do I have to listen to the Strawberries orders baboon, I am my own person and I said bring me back that is the least you can do since you fucken put me in that stupid tower now go!" I was pissed no one tells me what to do not even Ichigo or my own parents when they trying but my words made him follow as we ran back to the arch yeah I'm a true busy bitch that gets what ever I want.**

**As the land was back in my eyes I saw Ichigo, Orhime, Chad, Uryuu, brother where the hell did they come from. I looked at Renji with a do-it-or-die look "Put me down" I ordered. But the idiot didn't listen "PUT ME DOWN YOU BABOON OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed but he still didn't listen, I sighed with anger "I said let me go" I hissed but got 'no' so I used my fist when people say voilence is ever the answer they lied. I touched the ground as Renji touched his nose trying to figure out weither it was broken but I knew it was desverse me right, I walked over to the group tugging at the collar the thing was annoying me but then the ground shook beneath me "What the hell" I spoke when rock rised.**

**Then in front of me stood tall with his brown hair and glasses Captian robe Aizen, I backed up into a rock slowly not wanting to know what the hell he was planning. He smiled at me like I was a sweet treat and grabbed the collar leaving my body dangling in the air like a leaf "A-Aizen" I choked where was he for the last week or two, he looked into my eyes with evil "For 11 years I waited...11 years to find the second chancer now I found you, I should have guessed with you looking in that bloody mirror for hours on end and foster parents wanting you gone for no reason but you being dark...but I finally found who it was" he chuckled.**

**I clawed his hand holding me "W-What do you want?" I asked the air was leaving my lungs slowly as he held me there "I want your power the stone you hold I want that is all...with your power I'll be the most powerful person in the world " he spoke the collar started to crumble away like a tone of stone ' Use me Rukia' the demon howled in my brain ' You have no idea how much I missed you' I told the demon getting a laughter in my head, 'Use me and you'll be free once again' I spoke.**

**I weighed the pro's and con's, the pro's were great the con's weren't that much but Aizen was reaching for my chest were a deep hole appeared "Darkness of shadows be reborn" I spoke as the darkness took over my view and the evil laughter touched my lips "Who really think I will give you my power are you fucken crazy! I am more powerful then you can hold!" I laughed as I dropped to the ground the black mist consumed me as I looked at the Captian with red eyes "For 11 years I hid for my own good but that was a mistake now...eh Aizen, I wanted to gut you like a fish and laugh at your corpse but the little bitch didn't let me out!" the demon hissed standing up once again the red blade in hold as she laughed.**

**" You want to see what a Second Chancer can do to a pathic Captian of what...oh looky here 5th division how cute. I'll tare you to shreds" the demon was mad or just glade I trusted her as she walked over to the man blade dragging on the floor as she hummed like a mad murder.**

**Aizen was staying strong not moving as she walked around him "You kids shouldn't see this" she spoke to the group who were shocked at her move "Fire of hell" she chuckled glading the blades tip on the stone lighting fire to the sharpe stone covering their view "See Aizen little ol' Rukia didn't want you dead but now she doesn't care...hope you like hell" she licked her lips with her long tongue and stabbed the man threw the gut getting a cough of blood as she laughed "You know in schools they told us that your intestinal organs are the most important and if you remove them you die slowly" she spoke twisting the sword around in circle you could hear the toring of his insides as she twirled the metal. **

**She laughed as she ripped the blade out with the organs she twirled around, he screamed at the pain as she contiued "They also say if you remove a lung quickly the persons time goes to 6 minutes" she smiled as she ripped threw his chest chest "Please no" he pleaded as the fire subsided "You got 6 mintues for your goodbyes" she chuckled and ripped the lung out quickly as he fell to the ground " Just kill me" he cried but she laughed as she tossed the organ a side and broke the stone with a punch "Killing you I am doing slow and painfully...doing it fast wouldn't bring me happiness" she spoke walking towards the group.**

**They stared at her in horror "What I'm not going to kill you people, jeez take a breath" she hissed as they looked at hre misty figure. "You guys injured at all?" she asked smelling blood "I can just heal us" Orhime spoke she was shaking like a small dog was she that frightened.**

**"No you are tried and I can smell the injuries you have I'll do it...plus what are friends for eh" she smiled and waved a hand as the mist of black covered them and glowed. "I wish to Thank you for saving me...all of you" she spoke as she got gaspes I too was shocked the biggest murder saying thank you was a mircale 'Oh my god you know what a Thank you is I'm so proud' I snickered "Rukia don't get soft on my you little bitch" she spoke ' More like your getting soft what is next you'll like teddy bears and Chappy' I laughed "You shutup in there it's enough I share a body and brain with your ass...and I'll leave the Chappy and Teddy Bear crap for you to do" she smiled and turned to the group who was confused "Rukia says Thank you as while" she spoke giving a hand out to Ichigo who was on the ground.**

**"I-I...uh" he was puzzled when she licked her lips in anger "Yo! Lover boy you take the hand you Strawberry or you'll have Aizens death count down which is about 3 minutes left" she hissed causing him to grab the hand and she pulled him to his feet, Bayakua looked at her like a evil ghost "What the hell you staring at Mr. No Emotion...I didn't kill you be fucken greatful you bastard" she hissed as he glared.**

**"I never knew the demon was friendly "he spoke getting a growl from the mist "Call me friendly again and I'll cut you to cubes and send it to your beloved Tatsuki as a dinner dish brother" she didn't like the word ' Friendly' it was a insult. "Please just kill me!" Aizen yelled. "No wollow in your death you Idiot! Or even better kill yourself you got a blade...the clock is ticking tick tok " she laughed.**

**"What are you Thank us for?" Uryuu spoke really you that dumb.**

**"Really four eyes I'm a damn demon and I know what I'm talkin about, but if I must tell you then I shall...if I died up there I would have awakened the darkest demon I hold which would have blown Soul Society to pieces, Rukia would still be alive but her mind would be all mine and the pain of the transfroming kills her and me...so I was good as died. And I don't wish to sound...kind but ever since I was awaken no one excepted me as who I am...well except the little bitch herself cause we were all a lone but..." she trailed off the words were like posion on her tongue "...Thank you mostly for excepting us for being different" **


End file.
